


为你复活

by fishingsnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingsnow/pseuds/fishingsnow
Summary: 接复联4，队长还宝石时被红骷髅坑，身体被红骷髅占用，红骷髅化妆成老年队长又去坑巴基，并打算统治地球（好执着的愿望），巴基进到灵魂宝石里去救队长，而这一切其实都是宝石的阴谋……山姆力挽狂澜高帅！巴基史蒂夫生死之际互相表白！冬兵舍身救队长！注：私设巴基在脱离九头蛇后在史蒂夫的照顾下度过了一段恢复期。“六颗宝石中，唯有灵魂宝石独具智慧”是复联3中红骷髅原话，非私设。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

大战过后，满目疮痍，一半人口的突然回归，制造出的混乱堪比5年前的那场浩劫。复仇者们的任务清单长得足够绕临时会议圆桌三圈，而这个清单的长度还在不断增加。  
归还宝石只是重要但不紧迫的一项，优先级远远排在平定从监狱到便利店无处不在的暴徒和解决老化电路突然过载引发或即将引发的火灾之后。——是的，这些军警或者消防队也能做，但让政府部门重新运作起来这件事不幸也写在复仇者的任务清单上。  
让政府机器重新转动需要理清5年来一切应急的职位变化和权责归属，以及只是离开了5分钟职位就被同事顶替的倒霉鬼的岗位纠纷，会议室的预订单已经排到了十天之后，于是就会议室预订问题的解决也不得不提上了会议日程，并排上了会议室预订单。  
相比之下，让复仇者联盟重新集结起来只需要史蒂夫刮干净自己的胡子。

巴基进来的时候，史蒂夫甚至没有察觉到屋子里多了一个人，他正忙着给源源不断出现的新问题排序归类，给不同的复仇者分配最适合他的任务，同时关注几十个小队的进展并在他们发出请求支援信号之前派出支援……巴基不得不狠狠地敲击他的桌子以引起他的注意：  
“史蒂夫，你需要休息，现在，立刻，马上！”  
“你比我预计的早了十分钟回来，”史蒂夫头也不抬地指了指屏幕上巴基的任务条，40分钟前它的完成度变成了100%，下面是密密麻麻的简报和备忘录，巴基看到其中一条显示他的机械臂润滑油余量不足，“你可以在那边的沙发上躺一会儿，等山姆回来了你们需要一起去三个街区外的一家废弃工厂里看看，巴顿认为那里有人在非法集会。”  
“你没有听到吗，我说你需要休息！”巴基夺走了史蒂夫手中的一份随便什么东西的东西，用机械臂将他拎了起来，打算往旁边的沙发上丢，机械臂发出“咔——咔——”的响声，它确实需要上油了。  
“嘿！”史蒂夫立即发出了抗议，“巴基，别这样，我在等巴顿的消息，他今早去了西伯利亚……”  
巴基打掉史蒂夫拽住机械臂的手，怒道：“巴顿来了消息我会叫醒你，其他人有情况报告我会处理，我不希望我和山姆打掉某个打算用激进手段要回自动缴存保险款的暴力团伙之后，一推门发现你死于睡眠不足或者咖啡因摄入过量。我打赌，红骷髅知道你的死因会笑碎自己的头骨的。”  
就在这时，桌子上的通讯机又“滋——”的一声吐出了一张纸条，史蒂夫下意识地伸手去拿，巴基立刻将纸条扫到了一边，并用机械臂将史蒂夫拉得更远了一点：“去睡觉！我会处理这个，这个什么……”巴基扫了一眼纸条，“这个天然气泄漏……”  
“巴基，我得看看，如果这个泄漏还是在莱辛顿大道上，就要考虑是有人故意破坏……”  
巴基命令机械臂加力将史蒂夫拖向远离纸条的方向，而史蒂夫却向相反的方向拉扯他的手腕，巴基觉得手臂里有一处齿轮被卡住了，不由得向回校准了一下关节，不料史蒂夫正好发力向回拽，卡住的地方登时强行通畅，而两人顺势撞到了一起。  
面对面地撞到了一起。  
为了保持平衡，他们还顺手抱在了一起。  
“该找点润滑油……”史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的背，眼睛扫向了巴基的背包。  
“哦——”山姆呆呆地站在门口，正好目睹了这一幕。  
“我什么都没看见，什么也没听见，什么‘润滑油’，我一个字也不知道！”山姆举起双手叫道，伴随着巴基左臂威胁般的“咯吱咯吱”声。  
史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头：“不是你想的那样。”并趁着巴基怒视山姆，如愿抢到了那张纸条，并且开始认真阅读，与此同时，通讯机又吐出了一张纸条，这回上面写的是几条供水线路瘫痪。  
“巴基，你刚刚说到红骷髅，我倒想起了一件事。”史蒂夫将纸条丢在一旁，“我们还没有把宝石还回去。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

还宝石只能史蒂夫去，因为只有他能拿得动雷神之锤。  
山姆开车，巴基坐副驾驶，史蒂夫在后座上躺了下来，难得地放松了一会儿，巴基与山姆一路说着闲话，两人默契地没有提任何一件已完成或者未完成或者正在完成中的任务，史蒂夫对此心怀感激，他明白他们两个之所以如此迫不及待地将他塞上车前往传送机器存放点，就是为了让他好好休息一下，毕竟，不论史蒂夫还宝石用了多长时间，在现实中永远只过了5秒钟。  
“……尽管电力公司的几大股东因为股权分配问题打得你死我活，但没有影响他们齐心协力以最快的速度拉出了这五年间拖欠电费的人名单。”山姆握着方向盘抱怨道，“国务卿那帮人真该向他们学学。”  
“这就是你趁我睡觉用我的胳膊给你的红翼充电的理由？”  
“我被掐了电了嘛，而且我一直没有时间去电力公司排那个用户身份恢复的长队，相信我，半个纽约的人都挤在那里了。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，不管怎么说，世界在慢慢地步入正轨，不是吗？尽管目前来看成果仅限于完整地拉出一份拖欠电费的黑名单。

“六颗宝石，都要精准地放回它们被取走的那个时间和地点，才能不对那个世界产生影响。”班纳第五次嘱咐道。  
“我知道。”史蒂夫第五次保证，最后一次检查时空穿梭服，转身准备走上传送台。  
“史蒂夫，”班纳从身后叫住了他。  
史蒂夫转身看着班纳。  
“当我带上手套时，我真的想把她带回来，我试过了。”  
史蒂夫没有点头，也没有说话。  
“但是没有用，史蒂夫，没有用。”班纳轻轻摇了摇头，“灵魂，是属于上帝的东西，超越原石的力量，脱离时间和空间的束缚。”  
班纳盯着他，语速很慢地认真地说下去，仿佛要确保接下来的每一个字都能完整地传进史蒂夫的耳朵，“灵魂去了就是真的去了。——通俗地说，如果我们做的这个叫时空劫持，那么灵魂，万劫不复。”  
停了一会儿，史蒂夫点点头，拍了拍班纳的胳膊，仿佛一个承诺。接着转身走向传送台，途中停下来和巴基抱了抱，互相道别（“五秒钟而已，五秒钟！”山姆在一旁哀嚎）。  
史蒂夫松开巴基，冲山姆笑一笑：“五秒之后见。”接着登上了台子，合上了面罩。

巴基仰头看着史蒂夫，他明白，不管怎么样，史蒂夫一定会去尝试，尝试将娜塔莎从沃米尔星带回来。  
六颗宝石都没有做到的事啊，巴基叹了口气。  
他想起这个布鲁克林傻小子的斑斑劣迹：不厌其烦地惹怒比他高一个头的小混混、接受没有成功先例的血清实验、拿着演出道具闯进纳粹的集中营、开着飞机一头扎进北冰洋、举着一块上世纪的振金盾牌和外星人打仗、指望用近乎自杀式的方法唤醒一个九头蛇杀手70年前的记忆、同时和117个国家作对……  
现在他打算从沃米尔星带回一个灵魂。

史蒂夫消失在传送台上。

能不能成功，五秒之后就知道了，不是么。——巴基盯着传送台，等待着答案。

五秒之后，他们失去了美国队长。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

巴基的第一个念头竟然是：可怜的克林顿，现在没有人去管远在西伯利亚的他了，要是他需要支援的话……  
巴基的第二个念头是：得了吧，史蒂夫会安排好一切的，他可是那种永远能从制服口袋里掏出planABCD的人。  
果然，史蒂夫有计划。  
……他把盾牌给了山姆。  
巴基的第三个念头：可怜的山姆，现在史蒂夫临时办公室的桌子大概已经被任务条和反馈单压塌了。  
然后，十分后知后觉地，史蒂夫变老了的事实才一点一点涨潮般浸没了他的胸膛，让他有了一种喘不上气来的感觉，就好像在打斗中要害部位被人捅了一刀，直到跑过三个街区摔倒在地，才注意到自己身上流出的血和要命的疼痛。  
莫名的恐慌感从脚底升起，像寒气一样很快地裹住了他，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己又回到了九头蛇的静置仓。  
从今以后，他与这世上的每一个人，都隔了近百年的光阴。

史蒂夫与山姆说完了话，从长椅上站了起来，转身看向巴基。  
与史蒂夫目光相接的一刹那，巴基如遭雷劈，仿佛从静置仓中被取出电击激活，冬兵的作战本能令他绷紧了全身的肌肉，连同那条机械臂上的甲片都渐次翕张——  
那不是史蒂夫。  
那不是史蒂夫，巴基不会弄错。  
要问为什么的话，一个理由足矣：与史蒂夫的目光接触不会让他感到如临大敌。  
在巴基刚刚摆脱九头蛇的那一年中，每一次从噩梦和惊慌中醒来，对上的，一定是史蒂夫湛蓝色的温柔的目光，他在这种目光的注视下感到如水的平静。  
而这个“史蒂夫”，恰恰相反，只一瞬间的眼神接触，便唤起了他的冬兵本能。

“巴基，能陪我待一会儿吗，有些话我得单独和你说。”史蒂夫绕过长椅，向巴基走来。  
山姆略带同情地看着巴基，觉得史蒂夫是应该好好向巴基解释一下，毕竟不久之前他们还当着他的面讨论过润滑剂的事情。  
“巴基，我们可以到我家里去，我希望和你好好谈一谈。”  
是足以乱真的典型的美国队长式的命令口吻，只是，这种口吻，史蒂夫从来不会用在巴基身上。  
“没问题，只是得山姆送我们去，”巴基动了动机械臂，后者发出令人信服的噪声，“它哪里卡住了，运转不太灵光。”  
真的史蒂夫十有八九在他手上，巴基不敢轻举妄动，只能一点一点地试探这个人的真实目的和实力，并且想办法将这件事情暗示给山姆。

“巴基，我现在是老人家，吹不得这么猛的风。”  
巴基只好关紧了车窗，同时意识到这是一个好机会，顺着他的话挑起话题最不显得突兀：“山姆，现在有比你更怕冷的人了，还记得在西伯利亚史蒂夫是怎么嘲笑你的吗？你现在可以连本带利地还给他了。”巴基开玩笑般地探身推了一下山姆的驾驶座，靠回来时不经意地向座位中间挪了挪——这个角度刚好能从车内后视镜中看到山姆的眼睛，反过来讲，山姆刚好也能看到他的。  
巴基及时从后视镜中截住了山姆困惑的目光，并意味深长地摇了摇头，山姆艰难地吐出一个打了结的“是啊……”要知道，把已经冲到嘴边的句子再生生咽回去可没那么容易，“我……千辛万苦甩掉了托尼和罗德来帮你们，你却嘲笑我不像你们这两根老冰棍一样抗冻！”  
史蒂夫没有提出质疑。  
山姆连续拐错了两个弯，史蒂夫依旧没有提出质疑。  
巴基看到山姆的手指紧紧地攥住了方向盘，指节都开始泛白。  
在接近下一个路口时，巴基踢了踢山姆的座椅：“左拐，伙计，你的记性还没我这个失忆患者的好。”  
那是正确的方向，山姆抬眼看了看后视镜，巴基冲他眨了眨眼。  
山姆明白了巴基的意思：不要打草惊蛇，在不知道这个“史蒂夫”有何后手的情况下，这是最稳妥的办法——是确保真正的史蒂夫不受二次伤害的最稳妥的办法。  
但却是对巴基最危险的办法，他将一个人面对未知，并且，投鼠忌器。

“我们到了”山姆将车停在了路边。  
巴基抢先一步下车，侧身转到了史蒂夫与山姆之间，开玩笑似的将山姆按回了驾驶室：“快走吧，我打赌你一定迫不及待地想要对着镜子试一试你的新盾牌了，别忘了多拍几张照发到复仇者联盟群里，你知道的，就是那个联络组，专门发布内部劲爆新闻的那个！”  
史蒂夫看到巴基强行关上了山姆的车门，山姆好像还想说些什么，但巴基不耐烦地挥了挥他的振金手臂，示意他快走，山姆只好慢吞吞地驶离了这里。  
史蒂夫不易察觉地勾起了嘴角：如他所料，他当然会随身携带那面盾牌，那可是象征着美国队长的盾牌，他会带着它到复仇者最核心的地方去……

“巴基，我们走。”史蒂夫和蔼地冲巴基笑笑，面部表情无懈可击，那就该是一个两百多岁的老人应有的和蔼，“不敢相信我们都几乎一百年没见面了，你不知道我有多想你。”  
巴基回报以同样无懈可击的笑容：“我可没那么想你，我们只分别五秒钟而已。”  
巴基真的佩服自己，他居然能对着这样一张脸那么真诚地笑出来，而不是痛快地吐出来——这件事以后得好好跟史蒂夫谈一谈，得让那小子知道，他的巴基为了他做出了多么卓越的牺牲。  
巴基跟着“这个史蒂夫”走上台阶，史蒂夫家门口的台阶最后一级略高一点，为了给那些没完没了的仿佛源源不断地从某个邪恶的工厂里批量生产的杀手们制造一个小小的挫折，按照班纳的说法，人会记住头几级台阶的高度并默认为抬腿的适宜高度，巴基不信邪地将科学家的叮嘱抛到了脑后，并成功地在从复仇者大厦搬进史蒂夫家的那个下午摔进了史蒂夫的怀里。（这后来演变成了他与史蒂夫之间的某种游戏，在某些事情开始前，他会让史蒂夫接住他，而史蒂夫十分享受这么做，哪怕仅仅是“接住他”这件事。）  
眼前的这个史蒂夫像他之前的无数个结局悲惨的前辈们一样，在最后一级台阶被绊倒，巴基立刻伸出胳膊抱住了他的前胸，另一只手搂住了他的腰（天哪，这件事情也要写在讨债清单上，巴基愤愤地想）——夹克下没有武器，腰里也是。  
史蒂夫将这个小小的意外归结为腿脚不灵便，随后坦然自若地按了指纹，扫描了瞳孔，生物信息无误，房门应声而开。  
对方有着足以欺骗史塔克科技的仿生技术，巴基大约知道了他要面对的对手的等级。  
“进来。”  
巴基走了进去，反手关上了房门。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“那么，和我讲讲你的经历？”巴基拉开一把椅子坐下，这把椅子下面藏着一支手枪，是巴基五年前的习惯，巴基相信史蒂夫在他消失的五年中没有破坏这个习惯。  
史蒂夫面对巴基坐下，巴基准备好了应对史蒂夫可能的试探和套话，比如复仇者的临时基地，每个任务小队现在何处，复仇者内部联络码之类的，并希望以此推断这个史蒂夫的真实目的。  
但史蒂夫居然真的开始慢条斯理地讲起了他的旅行回忆录。  
巴基耐着性子听完他与佩吉的倾城一舞，又听完他如何带着口罩亲自参加了自己的国葬，在他以“那天早餐特地煎了牛排”的详细程度开始描述起1945年那场胜利大游行日时，巴基终于意识到他是在拖延时间。  
“史蒂夫，有人敲门。”  
“史蒂夫”下意识地扭头看向房门，巴基在这一瞬间弯腰捞起了椅座下面藏着的手枪，机械臂内部发出刺耳的摩擦声，巴基立刻在心里大声咒骂了一句脏话——他真该听史蒂夫的，给机械臂好好上点润滑油。  
“史蒂夫”听到声音，立刻警觉地回过头来，正看到巴基举枪对着他扣动了扳机。  
史蒂夫以一种与他外表年龄不相称的敏捷向右扑了出去，躲开了射向他左肩的一枪，同时踢翻了桌子，巴基不得不停止射击，抬手去挡飞来的木质桌面，奇怪的是，桌板比他想象的要沉很多，巴基被撞得一个趔趄倒在地上——凭这个史蒂夫刚才表现出来的反应速度，这一摔的时间足以令他转守为攻，巴基只得顺势打了个滚，藏到了碗柜后面，准备迎接史蒂夫的反击。  
三秒钟，没有传来任何动静，进攻或是逃走的声音，一概没有，也没有飞过来任何炸弹，巴基甚至想探头去看看“史蒂夫”是不是凭空消失了。  
巴基将这个荒唐的想法压下去，告诉自己这个史蒂夫千方百计地骗他到此，不会是为了给他表演大变活人的。  
头顶的吊柜里藏着一颗催泪弹，只要他能在史蒂夫反应过来并阻止他之前，跳起来从下面一拳打穿柜底，就能拿到它，自己离窗户这边很近（感谢上帝，史蒂夫买不起两边带窗的房子），可以及时逃离伤害，巴基心里盘算着，弓身蓄力，准备着全力一击。  
从地上弹起的瞬间，巴基突然两眼一黑，登时失去平衡，整个身体的冲势由向正上方变为向右前方侧甩了出去，“咕咚”一声摔出了自己的掩体，囫囵个儿地暴露在史蒂夫眼前。  
巴基惊出一身冷汗，赶忙挣扎着想要撑起身体，可两条胳膊——不论肉体的还是机械的——全都不听他的使唤，双腿也是，更可怕的是，他越是设法用力，身子就越是迅速地瘫软下去，最后，巴基只能一动不动地躺在地上瞪着眼睛看着史蒂夫悠闲地向自己走来。  
巴基想起了来的路上史蒂夫提出的关闭车窗的要求。  
是麻醉性气体，从车上就开始释放，这间屋子也是，这就是史蒂夫拖延时间的原因。  
史蒂夫将巴基手里的枪踢开，然后用脚将巴基垂向一边的头踢正，好让他看到自己的脸。  
“史蒂夫”蹲下身子，脸上挂着那种一成不变的和蔼的微笑，夸赞道：“了不起，这么快就发现我是假的了，我哪里说穿了话？史蒂夫从不吃煎牛排？”  
巴基运足了力气，指挥着自己瘫软的舌头和嘴唇勉强哆哆嗦嗦地说出了一句话：“史蒂夫呢？”  
面前的这个史蒂夫现在真正笑了起来，而不是那种公式化的微笑，他伸出一只手来慢慢擦去巴基脸颊上被踢出的污迹，仿佛要好好欣赏巴基接下来的表情。  
“他死了。”  
巴基发起抖来，在几乎连话都没有力气说的情况下，巴基全身发起抖来。  
“史蒂夫”很满意眼前的效果，他玩味地看着巴基，又补充了一句：  
“用班纳的话说，万劫不复。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“史蒂夫”笑着捏了捏巴基瞬间变得苍白的脸，巴基没反应。  
“想哭就哭出来，”史蒂夫善解人意地劝道，“没关系，来嘛，哭呀？叫出来也行？”  
“史蒂夫”等了一会儿，没有欣赏到他想要的绝望，便失去了耐心，狠狠地抽了巴基一巴掌，站起身迈过巴基，走到流理台前，顺手扫掉一只碍事的杯子，从裤兜里掏出一些零件捣鼓了起来。  
他不明白，就像太高频率的声音无法被人耳捕捉一样，太深的痛苦也不会被旁人感知，它们只会凝聚在本人体内，封锁每一个毛孔浸透每一滴血液，然后挟裹着这具躯体坠入绝望的深渊。

巴基呆呆地看着杯子的碎片，那是他最喜欢的一只杯子，上面的图案是史蒂夫亲手画好，托贾维斯印出来的，那是两颗相交叠的星星，他胳膊上的，史蒂夫盾牌上的。史蒂夫曾用它给冬兵装牛奶，在里面混入各式各样的药剂，然后哄骗暴躁的冬兵喝下去。情绪不稳定的冬兵常常大肆破坏，他打坏过很多东西，也打伤过很多次史蒂夫，但这只杯子奇迹般地存活了下来。  
从这只杯子的摆放来看，史蒂夫这五年来并没有将它束之高阁，也许他每天用它喝牛奶，在出发去整理外面乱成一团的世界之前，也许他并不使用它，只是将它摆在它平时呆着的地方，巴基习惯它呆着的地方，像椅子下的手枪、吊柜里的催泪弹那样，时不时地擦一擦，感受这只杯子所象征的小小的奇迹，又像是某种寄托，某种祈求……  
现在它摔碎了。  
巴基眼中升起了一股怒意。  
这股怒意由上而下，像闪电劈开黑云，劈开了盘踞在巴基胸中几乎凝结成实体的绝望和消沉。  
理智开始复位。  
他在史蒂夫眼皮子底下化成了灰，史蒂夫都没有放弃救他。  
机械臂自己动了一下，大概是哪根电线接触不良，巴基没去管它。  
不过是一个连真面目都不敢示人的胆小鬼的谎话而已，巴基咬着牙安慰自己，拼命指挥着自己的脑子运转起来，史蒂夫在某个地方等着他，史蒂夫现在需要他，他得想办法做点什么。  
巴基试着动了动手指，“史蒂夫”大概已经关闭了麻醉源，现在他能感觉到自己的力量在一点一点地恢复，但是巴基估摸了一下，能够恢复到和人打架恐怕还要很久，尤其是和这个史蒂夫打，他刚刚躲开子弹的反应速度，还有向自己扔桌子的力道，都远超常人……四倍？  
巴基突然感到一阵莫名的恐惧。  
“你是什么人？”  
“史蒂夫”略带惊讶地回头看了一眼巴基，毕竟巴基刚刚的样子就好像这辈子都不会说话了。  
那个人刚想开口说些什么，流理台上的小机器突然开始发出声音：  
“所有复仇者注意，所有复仇者注意，我是山姆·威尔逊，有S级事件发生，现在我以美国队长的名义，发布如下通知：所有战斗小队或个人，在24小时内，完成或中止手头一切任务，到指定集合点集合，我会派专人对情况进行说明，集合点坐标稍后发送，请就近选择集合点。事发突然，我请求大家保持镇定，并且在此24小时内，对任何外部人员及媒体保持缄默。完毕。”  
随后是一连串的坐标传送。  
然后是“哔哔”的两声切换频道的按键声，随后山姆的声音再次响起，这一次不再是公事公办的权威口吻，而是明显带着焦虑：“班纳、巴顿、索尔，巴基，罗德上校，我想班纳大概已经把事情告诉你们了，我们需要见面讨论一下，我在队长的临时办公室等你们，12小时后。”  
过了几分钟，五个人陆陆续续地给出了肯定的回复，巴顿的回复最简洁，声音信号十分不稳定，并且背景音十分嘈杂，巴基想起史蒂夫出发前一直惦记着巴顿的任务反馈。  
“史蒂夫”走了过来，在巴基身上搜出了通讯器，然后掏出了一个什么东西，猛地按在了巴基胸口。  
疼痛在一瞬间炸裂并达到顶峰，巴基长大了嘴却什么声音也发不出，全身的肌肉绷得像石头。  
“史蒂夫”拿开了电击器，在巴基眼前晃了晃：“回答他，说你会按时去，不然我们就再来一次。”  
巴基艰难地找回自己的呼吸，时隔这么多年，电击的痛苦依旧能勾起他最可怖的回忆。  
山姆一定是检查了盾牌，发现了藏着的信号捕捉器，这些应该都是故意放给“史蒂夫”听的假消息，那些集合地点要么是空的，要么被设下了埋伏，而第二段信息中提到了巴基，如果巴基真的“正常回复”了他，说明巴基已经落在了“史蒂夫”手里。巴基默默地在心里给山姆的智商评估表上加了两分，他自己也不能想出更巧妙的办法了。  
想到其他复仇者已经有所行动，巴基渐渐找回了信心：他们能应付这个，能把那个永远不知道逃跑的白痴找回来。  
机械臂又自己转了一下，然后居然抬起了一点，好像想要自己去打“史蒂夫”的脸。  
完了，巴基心想，刚刚的电击终于把它彻底搞坏了。  
巴基懊恼不已，自从大战结束，不，大战还在进行的时候他的胳膊就有点问题，史蒂夫一直催着他把胳膊拆了好好检查一下，但他一直当成耳边风。  
“史蒂夫”却以为是巴基想打他，立即作势要把电击器再按到巴基身上，巴基连忙将发了疯的机械臂压了下去：“我回答他，我回答他，只要，只要别……”巴基露出他最拿手的可怜巴巴的表情，之前在布鲁克林，只要他把嘴向下一扁，再把两只水汪汪的大眼睛一眨，所有的姑娘都会争先恐后地原谅他在约会期间不看她只看史蒂夫的恶劣行为。  
天哪，我连这个表情都贡献出来了，这要在讨债簿上单独记一页，再狠狠地折上角。巴基郁闷地想着，身子下面的机械臂不安分地又扭了扭。  
“史蒂夫”满意地点点头，为了防止巴基耍诈，他先让巴基对着录音器说了一遍“收到，这里一切正常，12小时后见。”再将巴基的嘴堵住，打开巴基的通讯器，将录音播放了一遍。  
“史蒂夫”满意地关上了通讯器，将桌布从巴基的嘴里拔出来：“真是乖孩子，作为奖励，我可以告诉你我是谁。”  
“相信我，你会喜欢我的。”  
“史蒂夫”脸上带着意义不明的笑容，伸手从耳后摘下了一个什么装置，他的脸上立即像老旧电视机一样出现了噪点，巴基认出娜塔莎曾经也用过这种易容装置，不管这张面具后面是什么，巴基都很高兴不用再对着这样一张让他心塞的脸了。  
然后“史蒂夫”用手一抹，撕去了那层易容面具。

面具之下，一张年轻的，熟悉的不能再熟悉的史蒂夫的脸露了出来，带着一双如假包换的湛蓝色的双眼。

巴基大叫了起来。

这太过分了，太过分了，尤其是今天他已经经历了这么多的情况下，再出现这样一张脸真是太过分了。巴基不顾自己的身体还没有恢复，不顾山姆的什么诱敌计划，他不顾一切地向门口逃去，一路连滚带爬，他只想逃离这张诡异的脸，离开这间疯狂的屋子，而忘了自己根本逃不出去。  
史蒂夫像提一只猫崽一样将他提了回来，丢回了地板上，转身看了看被机械手捏出凹陷的门把手（是的，他已经抓到把手了，就差一点，就差一点点，巴基在心里哀嚎着，没有去奇怪自己的手怎么会有那么大的力气），摇了摇头，用惋惜的声音说道：“怎么，你要走么？”  
“史蒂夫”按住还在挣扎的巴基，将挥发性气体麻醉剂直接灌进了巴基的喉咙。  
在巴基晕过去之前，“史蒂夫”强迫他的眼睛对着自己，笑道：“不喜欢这张脸吗，鹿仔？”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

巴基梦到他和史蒂夫隔着一侧的栏杆，眼睁睁地看着施密特撕下了自己的脸皮，露出的却是史蒂夫的脸，巴基惊恐地看向身边的史蒂夫，却发现他长着红骷髅的脑袋，巴基吓得连连后退，两个人都扭头看向自己，两张脸上都带着怪异的笑，慌乱之中他一脚踩空，坠了下去，有人喊他：  
“巴基！”“巴基！”  
巴基不知道是哪一个人在喊他，也不知道哪一个才是史蒂夫，于是他闭紧了嘴巴不敢应答。  
坠落仿佛没有尽头，他紧紧地闭着嘴，咬着牙，咬着牙，咬着……  
巴基咬着口塞，被绑在洗脑椅上，像一尾待剖的鱼，操作员走过来，拉下自己的口罩，是史蒂夫。“巴基，”史蒂夫和蔼地笑着，“别乱动。”  
巴基想喊史蒂夫救他，却发现他的眼睛是棕色的，半球形电击器落了下来……  
巴基头疼欲裂，他抱着头从床上滚了下来，撞翻了床头桌，史蒂夫从隔壁房间冲了进来，跪在地上抱住了他，一遍一遍地喊他：“巴基，巴基，能听到我吗？我是史蒂夫……”  
巴基缩进这个声音的怀里，攫取着它带来的一点点可怜的安全感，像从地狱的恶鬼那里讨要一根薪柴烤火取暖，他不敢睁开眼睛，怕一睁眼这声音的主人就会狞笑着将他叉进滚烫的油锅，最可怕的是这恶鬼十有八九还长着一张史蒂夫的脸。  
巴基将全身都缩进这个声音里……

栏杆、洗脑椅、地下室、床头柜，这些景象都在飞快地远离他，巴基知道自己要醒了。  
但那个声音没有随着一同淡去，它还在他的耳边叫着：  
“巴基，巴基！”  
梦中的景象残片已经很淡了，巴基确信自己已经醒了，但那个声音依旧清晰地响着，不依不饶地叫着：“巴基，巴基！”  
巴基一个激灵，他知道这声音是哪里来的了，是那个魔鬼，那个长着史蒂夫的脸的魔鬼，这声音那么近，几乎是凑在他的耳边！  
巴基猛地睁眼，同时扭动着瘫软的身子想要逃离，却发现自己身边根本没人，而那个声音立刻又响了起来：“巴基，别乱动！”  
巴基扭动头部，寻找声音的来源，他发现这是一间囚室，他之所以认为这是一件囚室而不是其他的什么地方，是因为他想不出除了囚室还有什么房间会被设计得除了一扇铁门外什么也没有。  
真的什么也没有，巴基扫视着光溜溜的墙壁和光溜溜地面，哪怕有一只蜘蛛也好，好让他调动自己为数不多的节肢动物知识，试着解释为什么一只蜘蛛会和自己对话，单方面的对话。  
那个声音又响了起来：“巴基，巴基，能听到我吗？我是史蒂夫。”  
巴基更加努力地搜寻着角落里的蜘蛛，跳蚤也行，尽管他对蚤目类所知寥寥，但总好过去理解一个虚幻的会说话的鬼魂。  
“巴基，如果你能听见，应我一声好吗？”  
巴基想起了小的时候听到的故事：有鬼叫你的名字，千万不要答应。  
……  
“巴基，我觉得你刚刚听到我了。”  
巴基想起了另一个故事：鬼在假寐的人耳边说“我知道你没睡”。  
“操！”  
巴基大骂了一句，他还听过一个故事：鬼怕恶人。  
那个声音立刻高兴了起来：“巴基，你听到我了！”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

如果这真的是鬼的话，大概也是和史蒂夫有点什么联系的鬼，毕竟这声音听上去的确像是史蒂夫。  
自己已经遇上了一个长着史蒂夫脑袋的恶鬼，再遇上一个拥有史蒂夫声音的鬼魂好像也不是什么特别难以接受的事。  
史蒂夫这个白痴到底在没有他照看后背的时候作了什么死？是不是把自己搞得四分五裂了（虽然完全想象不出这件事的可操作性，但巴基就是知道史蒂夫有这个本事）？接下来他要面对的是不是一只喜欢把国旗穿在身上的兔子？还是一根浑身上下无时无刻不散发着“所有的公理和正义都站在我这一边”气场的水泥管？  
巴基自暴自弃地回应了这个声音一句：“是的，我听到了，你见鬼的是谁？”  
“我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，巴基。”那个声音听上去很受伤，就好像当年冬兵瞪着他，硬邦邦的说“谁见鬼的是巴基？”  
他认得这个语气，委委屈屈的，全世界大概只有他认得美国队长的这种语气。  
这大概……真的是史蒂夫。  
巴基的呼吸停了几秒，然后很慢很慢地说：“他说你……，那个人，长得很像你的那个人，他说你……”  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，艰难地说出了那个词：“说你……死了。”  
巴基的声音越来越小，最后那个“dead”说的像吐出一颗含着的玻璃球，一出口就落到了地上，巴基自己都不大能听得见。  
那个声音没有立即回答他，巴基有点后悔，也许那个史蒂夫鬼没有听清，他还得把那个他不愿意说的词再说一遍。  
幸好，不管状态是人是鬼，史蒂夫从来不叫他为难，  
那个声音响了起来，巴基这才注意到，它并不是在他耳朵边上，他甚至不是用耳朵去听到它的，这感觉很奇怪，一定要形容的话，它仿佛是直接从他的脑子里发声的：“巴基，这有点难解释，理论上讲，也许从实际来看，那个人没说错，我大概的确是死了。”  
巴基攥紧了拳头。  
“不过，不过，”那个声音赶紧补充道，“从目前的状况来看，我很确定我没死……呃，没死透。”  
安静了几秒。  
“操！”  
巴基又大声骂了一句：  
“你就不能先说这句话吗？”

那个声音，或者说史蒂夫，用一个小时给巴基讲完了事情的原委。  
史蒂夫还完了其他的宝石和雷神之锤，最后带着灵魂宝石来到了沃米尔高原上（巴基听说他最后一个去还灵魂宝石，就知道他做了最坏的准备），就像巴顿说的，迎接他的是红骷髅。  
红骷髅领着他到了山顶，按照那条时间线，娜塔莎才刚刚跳下去一小会儿，史蒂夫从山顶望下去，能清楚地看到娜塔莎被抽去灵魂的身体躺在谷底，毫无生气的双眼中映着她再也看不到的沃米尔的星空。  
红骷髅对他说，六颗宝石之中，唯灵魂宝石最为特殊，它独具智慧，定下残酷的献祭法则，吞噬着山顶坠落的灵魂，充盈自身，所有的被献祭的灵魂都困在宝石之中，为宝石所役，最终消亡，归于永寂。  
于是史蒂夫有了主意。  
他献出了自己的灵魂，却没有按照献祭规则，先除去自己的生命。  
属于美国队长的灵魂，获得奥丁认可的凡人之魂，高高地暴露在献祭台顶，诱惑着宝石打破自己定下的规则。  
独具智慧的宝石能够看到这个灵魂的与众不同，它蕴含的巨大能量，比之之前所有的灵魂都无不及。  
这对以灵魂为食的宝石的诱惑是致命的。  
贪婪，是整个宇宙的弱点。  
那条连接着灵魂囚禁之所与现实的通路豁然中开。  
史蒂夫的灵魂被吸了进去，但他的躯体之中的生命之火尚未熄灭，遥遥支持着离开的灵魂，令它后劲不竭，于是那条通路没有能够立即关闭。  
史蒂夫凭着这多出的几秒钟，将娜塔莎的灵魂推出了宝石。  
灵魂宝石受到戏弄，登时大怒，盛载灵魂的空间内能量激荡纷飞，史蒂夫努力在这一片混乱冲击之中稳定住自己，维持通路，不想宝石之外却生了变故。  
那个在沃米尔星兢兢业业地引路了几百年的红骷髅的幻影，突然有了自己的意识，从一旁的观望状态冲了过来，将史蒂夫留在山顶的身子推下了祭台。  
失去生命的牵引，宝石之内的史蒂夫再也抵抗不住宝石的力量，被深深地吸进了远离出口的方向。  
而就在宝石全力对付史蒂夫的时候，另一个不安分的灵魂趁乱逃走。

红骷髅看着镜子里的自己，这张愚蠢的、令人讨厌的，美国队长的脸。  
他与灵魂宝石做了交易，用看不到尽头的奴役，换取灵魂的苟且不灭，为的就是这一天。  
他不得不承认，宝石是一个精明的商人，它诱导他幻想出一个终有出头之日的梦想，不顾一切地与它签下契约，然后握着他的灵魂，肆意玩弄他、役使他……  
那又怎么样！红骷髅怒视着镜子里的人脸，还不是让他等到了这一天！灵魂宝石，你玩弄灵魂，竟也有被灵魂玩弄的时候！  
他已经集合了九头蛇余党，只等山姆所定的那个时间点到来，将复仇者一网打尽。

“施密特大人，不好了！”突然一名手下闯了进来，“是陷阱，那些坐标全是陷阱！复仇者早有准备！”  
“什么？”  
红骷髅努力让自己冷静下来，心中念头转过几转，明白过来：  
是那个巴基！  
他早就识破了自己，远在进入那栋房子之前！  
他甚至在自己眼皮子底下通知了山姆，然后和他一起耍了他！

红骷髅一拳打碎了面前映着史蒂夫的镜像，踢开房门，怒气冲冲地向关押着巴基的牢房而去。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

巴基久久地沉浸在这个听上去匪夷所思的故事中，直到史蒂夫再次开口：  
“巴基……对不起。”  
巴基哼了一声：“你是该道歉，你答应过我不做傻事的。”过了一会儿，巴基又叹了口气，“要是我在那里就好了，就能拦住红骷髅了。”  
不是拦住史蒂夫，而是拦住红骷髅，巴基永远不会真的拦住史蒂夫去做任何傻事。  
“说到红骷髅，”巴基眨了眨眼，望着天花板，像望着贾维斯一样，对于这种不知道到底存在于何处的会发声的东西，巴基和史蒂夫总是默认它们在天花板上，“那么他的灵魂逃了出去，然后占用了你的身体？”  
“我想是这样的。”史蒂夫的声音说。  
“然后回到了这里？”  
“是啊……”史蒂夫的声音慢慢地说，皱起了眉头（虽然声音不会皱眉头，但巴基能想象到史蒂夫现在一定是这个样子），“红骷髅占用了我的身体，利用我的穿梭手环跳跃到了我们的这个时间，但是他并不知道我们约定的具体时间点，所以他没能准确地被班纳捕捉回‘五秒之后’。”  
“那他是怎么回来的？”  
“是灭霸，”史蒂夫说，“灭霸为了把他的大军传送到战场上，曾让星云向过去放出了大量的传输信号，红骷髅应该是搜索到了其中的一个，被传输到了我们与灭霸大军交战的那个时间点，这也给了他时间，去集结这些年散落各处的九头蛇余党。直到我们计划去还宝石，他意识到这是一个冒充我的好机会，于是就有了湖边的那一出。”  
“所以，这些天我们拼了命对抗灭霸的时候，红骷髅在趁机从战场上收集军火？我们累死累活地维持世界秩序的时候，红骷髅在聚集九头蛇准备再次搞乱它？”巴基愤愤地说。  
“巴基，那可是红骷髅呀，”史蒂夫的声音听上去在笑，“你不能要求他因为占用了我的身体就开始遵纪守法，过马路的时候会记得走斑马线。”  
巴基也被逗笑了，一半是因为史蒂夫讲的这个拙劣的笑话，一半是因为他刚刚对红骷髅提出的无理的高标准严要求，巴基不想承认他或许真的是因为红骷髅顶着一张史蒂夫的脸，就莫名地觉得他应该站在自己这一边。  
“好吧，这是我第三次被九头蛇抓起来了，说实在的，我真的应该考虑入职九头蛇。”巴基动了动被冷硬的水泥地硌得酸痛的后背，又问道：“那么娜塔莎呢？”  
“哦——我把她的灵魂推出去了，她的身体也还在那里，我想她应该复活了，”史蒂夫的声音不太确定地说，“我猜测她当时应该是在祭坛下等我，也许她也回来了，她手上也带着穿梭手环，也许她被红骷髅抓住了，毕竟，当时红骷髅是借我的身体复活的，她或许没有防备。”  
巴基想了想：“我猜她不会被抓，娜塔莎一向谨慎，你的身体被从山顶上推下来她是看到了的，她不会就那么走过去和突然复活的你打招呼拥抱的。”  
“那么她应该像红骷髅一样，穿梭回了我们附近的时间点，因为不确定我是不是已经被掉包，她没有敢贸然与我，或者与复仇者联系。”史蒂夫分析到，“最大的可能，她会先与巴顿联系，他们之间很熟，很容易就能试出真假。这几天我一直在想，也许巴顿突然请命去西伯利亚执行任务，是与娜塔莎有关。”  
巴基想起了史蒂夫临走前一直惦记的巴顿的任务，嗯，几天前巴顿突然没道理地认为西伯利亚需要侦查，是有点怪，而且他一直没有给出任务汇报，几天前……几天前？他与史蒂夫分开都还不到一天！  
“史蒂夫，我是说，你这个会说话的史蒂夫，你到这儿来到底多久了？！”  
“好几天了，”那个声音不好意思地说，“不过之前我一直说不了话，只能跟着你到处走。”  
“你一直跟着我？”  
“确切地说，不是跟着你，巴基，我在你身体里，唔——我是说，胳膊里，铁的那条。”  
“什么？”巴基动了动机械臂，机械臂发出熟悉的“咔咔”声。  
“红骷髅将我推下了祭坛，按照献祭规则，被献祭者的至——，嗯，至交，会得到灵魂宝石，所以，我猜，灵魂宝石也跟着穿梭了过来，到了你的手里。”史蒂夫说道，“又因为你的铁臂不是肉体，灵魂宝石误以为那里已经是你的手心了，所以，呃，它就卡在了你的胳膊里。”  
真荒唐，巴基心想，我们两个的事都传到沃米尔星去了。  
“所以……”巴基慢慢理解着，“这几天我一直是带着一颗灵魂宝石在抢救爆炸的下水管道？山姆一直在用带着全宇宙唯一一颗的灵魂宝石的胳膊给他的史塔克量产红翼充电？”  
“啊，是啊，没错，”史蒂夫慢慢地说，好像也在试图理解这件事。  
现在巴基知道了为什么从几天前开始他的手臂就运转不灵了——里面卡了一颗灵魂宝石呢。  
“你一直都能看到外面？”  
“也不是，刚开始，我什么也看不到，什么也感觉不到，我一直在努力，后来就能听到一点点了，”史蒂夫的声音说道，“那是你的声音，我就大概猜到我在哪里了，后来我继续与宝石对抗，对外界的感受也越来越多。”  
史蒂夫说得轻描淡写，但巴基嗓子有些发干，他知道那一定很难，突破灵魂宝石的禁锢，那是怎样的努力？  
“我看到红骷髅用我的样子与你们见面，我就想提醒你，但是怎么也说不了话，”史蒂夫继续说，声音有了点怒气，“后来，我看到他打了你，我一着急，发现我能稍微控制你的机械臂了。”  
巴基现在知道害的他差点被电第二下的“机械臂发疯”事件是怎么回事了。  
像是为了证明给他看，史蒂夫控制着巴基的机械臂缓缓升了起来，巴基看到自己的胳膊在自己眼前挥了挥，冲自己打了个招呼。  
“哦……”巴基犹豫地说，“嗨，史蒂夫？”  
巴基的胳膊弯了过来，拍了拍巴基的肩膀。  
巴基觉得这场面愚蠢透顶。  
“巴基，我真想你。”  
巴基眨了眨眼睛，冲着自己的胳膊说：“我也是，史蒂夫，我真想见你一面……”

牢房的门锁突然“哗啦”地一声被人打开，“史蒂夫”怒气冲冲地踢开牢门，冲着地上的巴基的腹部就是一脚。  
巴基痛得蜷起了身子，无比后悔自己刚才说过的话。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

“史蒂夫”掐住巴基的脖子，将他提起来抵在墙上，掌中用力，巴基本能地用手攥住了“史蒂夫”的手腕，拼命挣扎着，奈何麻醉剂药效未过，哪里挣得开？眼看巴基已经翻起了白眼，“史蒂夫”仍毫不松手，恨不得当场将巴基掐死。  
突然之间，“史蒂夫”只觉得手腕上凭空被加了一股大力，生生将他的手腕向上拗开去，又顺着他的胳膊猛地向前一推，牢房本就狭小，这股力一推之下，“史蒂夫”的身子竟站立不住，后背狠狠地撞上了一侧的墙壁。巴基也摔在了地上，连连咳嗽、干呕着。  
“史蒂夫”惊讶地看了看自己的手腕，只见腕上已经被掐出了一个清晰的几乎红的发紫的手印，那绝不是巴基现在的状态下能使出的力气。  
“史蒂夫”再仔细看了看，那是一只左手的手印——是那条机械臂。  
为了能顺利骗过巴基，几天前他已经收集过了有关巴基的资料，那条机械臂的运转电能应该直接来源于巴基自身化学能的转化，也就是说，它并不独立储能，巴基在麻醉剂的作用下，身体代谢机能大幅下降，绝不可能突然对外转化出那么多能量。  
“史蒂夫”将目光转向地上的巴基，这时巴基已经大致缓了过来，见史蒂夫看向自己，下意识地将机械臂往身后藏了藏。  
此地无银三百两。  
“史蒂夫”阴着脸走过去，踢开巴基，一脚踩住了机械臂，蹲下身子仔细地看了看，没发现什么异常，但这个小小的风波也让他冷静了下来：损失既成，泄愤无用。  
幸好，只不过是让复仇者捉去一些兵力，为谨慎起见，他的完整计划、他的总指挥部、还有他现在真正的样子，都只有少数几个亲信知道，今日派去的，不过是匆忙之间召集的九头蛇余部，里面还混杂了不少企图趁乱鸟枪换炮的其他反社会杂派，今日之事若能重创复仇者自是最好，若不能，也无伤大雅。他要的是统治世界，又不是消灭复仇者。  
更何况，这个人还在自己手里，“史蒂夫”拉起巴基的头发，强迫他看着自己的脸——他知道这个巴基与这张脸的主人是什么关系，看在美国队长的面子上，复仇者不会不管他，就算不慎让复仇者知道了他的秘密总部，他们也不敢强攻。  
他现在需要的只是时间，只要他的“聚合器”打造完毕……

巴基被红骷髅看得心里发毛，史蒂夫在将红骷髅推出去之后也没了动静，巴基觉得控制机械臂做那样大的动作一定很难，史蒂夫本就在灵魂宝石的禁锢下，还要在不间断地与宝石的对抗之中（尽管史蒂夫只字未提，但巴基用脚指头都能想到宝石不会善罢甘休）分神与巴基交流、输出能量，巴基只希望刚才那一下别害得史蒂夫被宝石乘虚而入。  
想到史蒂夫现在已经是鬼魂状态了，不，连鬼魂都不是，现在他就是个魂！巴基的心就难受地皱缩了起来……要是史蒂夫永远也出不来了，他是不是要像山姆一样，和自己的左手过一辈子了……

“巴基，”史蒂夫的声音响了起来。  
巴基大大地松了口气，险些没听清史蒂夫接下来的话：“想办法让他电击你。”  
巴基的内心：“？？？”  
“你好像很开心？”红骷髅更加疑惑地看着巴基因为史蒂夫重新出声而微微翘起的嘴角，听说史蒂夫要自己主动被电击也没能让这个消下去。  
尽管巴基不知道史蒂夫的计划，但他绝对信任史蒂夫，于是他顺水推舟地说：“是啊。”  
巴基满意地看着红骷髅露出怀疑人生的表情，觉得这几天自己算是开了眼界，他从来不知道史蒂夫的这张脸还能解锁这么多稀奇古怪的表情。  
知道史蒂夫还活着，知道史蒂夫和他在一起，巴基不自觉地欢脱了起来，与之前的状态判若两人。  
红骷髅抓住巴基的头发，绞紧了手指，恶狠狠问：“你在笑什么？”  
表情够狰狞，可惜这种经典反派表情配在这张天生正义的脸上有点违和，巴基在心里评判道。  
“我笑九头蛇越搞越垃圾，”巴基忍着头皮被拉扯的刺痛，说道，“你好像只会拳打脚踢，想我之前在这里时，他们可是……”  
巴基猛地闭紧了嘴巴，露出一个后悔莫及的表情。  
“是啊，我好像是对你太温柔了点。”红骷髅眯起了眼睛，“多谢提醒，冬日战士。”

——————————————————————————————————

红骷髅命人将巴基拖了出去，一路拖到了一处地下室中，巴基抬眼，看到了他再熟悉不过的一系列陈设。  
九头蛇的洗脑室。  
他七十年的噩梦。

看来史蒂夫没猜错，红骷髅的确只是通过灭霸回到了不久之前，他甚至没有时间组建一个新的秘密基地。  
巴基被拖向了那张椅子，然后被按了进去，固定、绑缚，熟悉的程序，却没有熟悉的恐惧感。  
这一次，史蒂夫会陪着他。  
只要和史蒂夫在一起，刀山火海，粉身碎骨，他都甘之如饴。

红骷髅拉下了电闸，操作台上的工作灯亮了起来，显示机器运转正常。  
“老天，这玩意还能用，”巴基犯着嘀咕，乖乖地咬住了口塞，“七八十年代的东西质量就是好。”  
半球形电极带着电弧落了下来，罩住了巴基的脑袋，但没有准确对准穴位——不是为了洗脑，只为折磨。  
不疼，这感觉很奇怪，像是所有的电流都被吸到了左臂中，一条流水一样的通路从头延伸至肘关节，有点酥酥痒痒的。  
不过巴基还是卖力地表演着，他咬紧了口塞，瞪圆了眼睛，努力发出一阵阵压抑的惨叫。  
红骷髅欣赏了一会儿巴基的样子，关上了开关，上前拔出了巴基的口塞：“怎么样，冬日战士，找到点熟悉的感觉了吗？”  
巴基喘着粗气，虚弱地扯起一个轻蔑的笑来：“谈不上熟悉，长官，之前的比这个带劲儿的多，我们没钱付电费了吗？”（我表演得多好，我该得到表扬，史蒂夫，快来表扬我！）  
红骷髅残忍地笑了（看到这个，巴基真的有些怕了，他做梦也没想过史蒂夫的脸上会露出这种表情），他近乎温柔地将口塞塞回了巴基嘴里，顺手摸了摸巴基的头：“没关系，士兵，我们有的是时间让你回忆，而且整个电力公司都是我们的。”  
巴基在他的手掌下瑟缩了一下，史蒂夫的声音立即安慰道：“没事的，巴基，没事的，我在。”

开关又被连通，电流照旧被机械臂吸走，巴基继续惨叫、挣扎、绷起浑身的肌肉，红骷髅看着生命体征检测仪，一点一点地提高着电压。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

“长官……”旁边的一个士兵犹犹豫豫地提醒道，“电压有点……”  
红骷髅看了看电压表，吓了一跳——就算是强化人，这个电压，也该烧焦了。可是生命体征检测仪一直显示正常，红骷髅疑惑地看了看显示屏，又看了看巴基，后者依旧精力充沛地嘶吼、挣动着。  
红骷髅关上了开关。  
巴基没注意到，依旧忘乎所以地被电击着。  
“巴基，他把开关关上了。”史蒂夫的声音无奈地提醒道。  
巴基尴尬地停了下来。  
红骷髅看着巴基，表情越来越若有所悟。  
红骷髅走上前，死死盯住巴基的眼睛，仿佛要从那里面看到什么不同的东西，巴基心虚地与这双本属于史蒂夫的湛蓝的眼睛对视着。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”红骷髅突然说，“你没死。”  
巴基心中一惊，机械臂比他反应更快，瞬间挣开了左手的绑缚，并飞快地拉断了其他锁链。  
巴基一跃而起，左臂狠狠地砸向红骷髅，红骷髅以超出常人四倍的反应速度躲开了。  
“我该想到的！”红骷髅边指挥着手下包围住巴基，边咬牙切齿地吼道，“你没那么容易死——”  
巴基翻滚着躲开了红骷髅射向他的两颗子弹，第三颗机械臂替他挡了下来。  
十名全副武装的九头蛇士兵将巴基铁桶般围住，巴基一时看不到任何突破口。  
突然，巴基的左臂自己举了起来，伴随着“呲呲”的电流声，一团蓝光从中爆出，电弧四散开来，蹿向四周的九头蛇士兵，被电光波及之人无不立时倒地。  
巴基大笑起来：“真酷，史蒂夫，这就像旺达一样！”  
巴基扭头去找红骷髅，决心为自己遭到的恶劣对待报仇，却发现他已经溜之大吉。  
逃出去之前，巴基帅气地向洗脑机伸了下手，打算将它炸毁，左臂却没反应，巴基敲了敲机械臂，又向前伸了伸胳膊，史蒂夫还是没配合：  
“巴基，电要省着用。”  
“好的，史蒂夫老妈”巴基不满地嘟囔道。

凭借能向外放电外加自动瞄准的胳膊，加上他顺手抢来的冲锋枪，巴基一路杀出九头蛇基地，当真无人可挡。巴基又抢了一辆九头蛇的战地越野车，把油门轰到最大，撞开基地大门，一头扎进了……  
西伯利亚的暴风雪中。  
“操！”巴基大骂道。

三个小时后，战地车一头扎进一个半人高的雪窝，干脆利落地熄了火。  
巴基艰难地从驾驶室爬了出来，踩上了雪窝旁坚实的冻土。  
“现在我知道他们为什么不用派人来追我了。”巴基看着风雪迅速将还露在外面的半截车厢埋葬，沮丧地说。  
“巴基，你得赶快找到一个避风的山崖或者山洞什么的，你不能暴露在这样的风雪中太久。”  
“我知道，”巴基转身向他祈祷有山洞或者山崖的方向走去，“说实在的，我在西伯利亚待的时间比你长。”  
巴基感到自己的机械臂在发热，于是他像抱着一只暖水袋一样抱着自己的左臂，并庆幸四周没人看见。  
半个小时后，巴基的行走速度开始变缓，史蒂夫更加努力地令机械臂发热，但他不能让风雪停止，也无法给巴基指明真正正确的方向。  
一小时后，巴基第六次摔倒在雪中，而他的暖水袋正在逐渐冷下去。  
“史蒂夫，你还在吗？”巴基面朝下躺在雪中，努力撑起上身呼吸，但一时还没有力气爬起来。  
“我在。”史蒂夫的声音说。  
但他没有像之前那样鼓励巴基继续，也没有指挥机械臂帮巴基爬起来。  
除了说出“我在”这两个字外，史蒂夫没有再说多余的话。  
“史蒂夫，不要再发热。”巴基抬眼看着前方。  
前方，仍是一望无际的雪原，肆虐着摧毁一切生命可能性的暴风雪。  
“史蒂夫，你看，我有血清，这冻不死我，你得留点力气对抗宝石。”巴基闭上了眼睛，将所有的力气都用在吐字清晰上，“我在这里等你，等你打败了红骷髅，再到这里来把我挖出来，别叫我等上七十年就行。”

“巴基，坚持住。”史蒂夫的声音十分微弱。  
“嗯。”巴基动了动脑袋，勉强抖掉了几乎将他的头完全掩埋的积雪，同时感到左臂一阵刺痛。

“史蒂夫？”昏迷之前，巴基用最后一口吐气呢喃了一句。  
没有回应。

——————————————————————————————

山姆将标题为《美国队长仍未露面，复仇者或再次内战》的报纸丢在茶几上，和其他的诸如《复仇者全体召回，官方未公布原因》、《加州发生交火，目击者确信看到复仇者在场》、《世界再出变故，复仇者隐瞒真相》扔在一起，向后仰倒在沙发上。  
看来，继电力公司之后，新闻业是第二个恢复正常的部分，山姆郁闷地想。

和巴基分手之后，他立即检查了盾牌，发现了那个信号捕捉器，于是他将计就计，给出了坐标陷阱，捕获了一大批作乱份子，经讯问，他们发现这些人竟是九头蛇。  
令他不安的是敌人的数量，他给出的坐标散落世界各地，然而竟无一落空地都抓到了前来自投罗网的九头蛇士兵，他们还有多少？究竟是谁在领导着这些人？  
能够在一团乱世之中重新集结起散落各处的九头蛇余孽，此人必定威望极高，恐怕是九头蛇元老之一。  
为了迅速召集复仇者人手，他不得不动用了史蒂夫的名号，只有以“美国队长”的名义，才能无理由无条件地让正在执行各种各样任务的复仇者听令备战，并免去费尽口舌的解释，将一切质疑都推给万能的“这是队长的命令”。  
还有巴顿，自那天给过自己“按时归来”的回复后，便再也没了音信，也没有像他所说的“按时归来”，通讯器关机，定位器失灵，他现在有充分的理由认为巴顿已经落入敌手。  
而他要担心的复仇者远远不止一个巴顿——史蒂夫还宝石时失踪，生死未卜。山姆不敢想象这样一个爆炸性新闻如果公布出去，会把这个本来就一团乱麻的世界炸成什么样子。到时候可就不止这几张瞎猜的报纸这么简单了，所有记者的记录本都会激动得烧起来，而所有的民众会大开脑洞，从时空迷失到宇宙混乱到灭霸归来，还有所有的不安定份子，他们会迎来违法乱纪的春天，而不用面对美国队长“美国对你很失望”的良心拷问。  
所以山姆只敢将这件事告诉了几个最核心的复仇者，几个人凑在一起商量了半天也没有商量出任何具有可行性的方案，而一些耐不住性子的复仇者已经闹着要山姆解释强行停止他们一切行动的理由，以及那场莫名其妙的围歼战的情报来源。另外，尽管山姆已经尽力将战场设在无人区，但还是不免有民众看到了交火迹象，“复仇者紧急召回后发生流血冲突”已成为各大媒体津津乐道且添油加醋的版面填充素材。  
政府也在向他们施加压力（是啊，近乎瘫痪的政府在这件事上奇迹般地迅速团结了起来），要求复仇者派出发言人召开新闻发布会，对此前种种行为及言论做出回应，尤其指名史蒂夫·罗杰斯出席，稳定局面，但美国队长反常的迟迟不肯露面，将猜疑推向一个新的高潮，连电力大厅排队等待缴费的大爷大妈都暂缓了交流对比各自街区的菜价，个个争先恐后地发表着自己的独到见解。  
山姆捂住了脸，一筹莫展，他知道他们的敌人正在争分夺秒地谋划、筹备着某个（又一个）毁灭世界的计划，但他们却什么也做不了，除了应付没完没了的记者和政府公函、安抚沉不住气的年轻复仇者，他们什么也做不了！  
不能再等了。  
“不能再等了，收拾东西，我们去西伯利亚。”山姆突然从沙发上站了起来。  
班纳从一堆乱糟糟的电子仪器中抬起头来，他一直在试图寻找异常的能量波动：“西伯利亚？”  
“西伯利亚，”山姆点点头，“巴顿消失的地方，那里一定有问题。”  
没有人接话，大家都将头从自己的负责的毫无用处的一团糟中抬了起来，看着山姆。  
但是没有人接话。  
他们都知道进攻西伯利亚意味着什么。  
史蒂夫、巴基，也许再加上巴顿，都将成为人肉盾牌。  
“我们走。”山姆又重复了一遍，“我们的责任是保护地球，不是保护我们的队友。”  
一片沉默中，陆陆续续地，有人站了起来，向山姆点头示意。  
最后，所有人都站了起来。

山姆看着所有人：“如果我们没有保护好我们的队友，我们将为之复仇。”

————————————————————————————————

注：“这是队长的命令”出自美队2，交叉骨威胁技术小哥发射母舰时，技术小哥尽管吓破了胆，但还是无条件服从队长的命令，笔者超级喜欢这句话，太显队长的个人魅力了！


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

巴基猛地坐了起来，身上的毛毯滑了下去。  
“呦，你醒了。”一个愉快地声音说道。  
巴基茫然地环顾四周，发现他正在一架昆式战机内部，驾驶室坐着鹰眼巴顿，副驾驶是……呃，娜塔莎。现在两人都扭头望着自己，脸上挂着微笑。  
巴基低头看了看毯子，逐渐想起发生了什么。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基突然叫道。  
没有回应。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基抓住了自己的左手手腕，用力摇了摇。  
“巴基，别这样，他需要休息，宝石里的环境很恶劣。”娜塔莎离开驾驶位走了过来，在简易床边蹲下，将手搭上了巴基的机械臂，“我们接到了你的坐标，在雪地里发现了你，我想那信号是他发出来的。”  
巴基想起了左臂曾有过一阵刺痛。  
将红骷髅推开的时候，史蒂夫也有过短暂的沉默，巴基微微放下心来，但转眼又开始心痛，“宝石里的环境很恶劣”，史蒂夫一个字也没提过。  
“他和你们交流过？”  
“没有，我们猜的，幸好，经历过世界末日和时空穿梭的我们想象力足够丰富。”娜塔莎笑了，“还有你抱着机械臂的样子，像抱着暖水袋。我们扫描出了灵魂宝石。”  
“你们怎么知道——”  
“我们的队长可没那么容易死掉。而且，就算他死了，”娜塔莎摸了摸机械臂，调皮地冲巴基眨了眨眼，“为了你，也会复活。”

接下来的半个小时，他们互换了情报，正如史蒂夫所料，娜塔莎回来后，由于不确定还有什么其他变故，并没有直接联系复仇者，而是给巴顿发了一串只有他们老一辈特工才用的密电码，这些天，她与巴顿藏在西伯利亚这个据点附近，企图获知尽可能多的信息。  
在向巴基确认了没有其他内鬼后，巴顿联系了山姆，而后者的小队当时离他们不到十英里。  
“看来我们的山姆队长正好也沉不住气了。”娜塔莎冲着视讯屏挥挥手，接受对面一众人的惊叫。  
巴基也走过来，冲着对面挥了挥右手，收获了一阵欢呼。  
然后，巴基的左手自己举了起来，同样冲着摄像头挥了挥，对面所有人的脸上露出一模一样的困惑不解的表情。  
“史蒂夫，你让我像个傻瓜一样。”巴基投降一样举着两只手，在心里抱怨道。

————————————————————————————

“我们现在能确定的是，这里就是九头蛇最大的基地。而这些——”娜塔莎说着，摊开了一张巨大的世界地图，上面密密麻麻地用红笔圈着一个一个的红圈，“是红骷髅分布在世界各地的据点，这些天里，他与它们都有过至少一次的联络，信号被我们捕获，可惜时间太紧，无法破译，只能追踪到接受点坐标。”  
“这么多。”山姆喃喃地说。  
“而且遍布世界各地，我们不知道他想干什么。”巴顿道。  
“先把这些坐标发回去，”史蒂夫的声音说，“山姆，别告诉我你没往总部留人。”  
“我当然留了人。”山姆笑了，调出了罗德上校的视讯通话。  
“派出复仇者优先保护重要城市和人口密集点，其他地方联系当地政府，要求他们派出警力疏散人群，如果可以，攻打那些据点。”史蒂夫对罗德说。  
“我会尽力，但我们人手不够，非常不够，”罗德看着源源不断地发过来的那些坐标，皱着眉头，“还有当地警力，现在政府什么状态你是知道的，队长，能找到疏散的人员就不错了，至于武装力量，几乎不可能，需要太多正在瘫痪状态的部门调度和审批。”  
“电力公司的职工都比他们强。”山姆愤愤道，“我已经收到6张催收单了。”  
“电力公司！”巴基突然说。  
大家都看向他，巴基皱着眉头回忆道：“红骷髅曾经对我说‘整个电力公司都是我们的’。”  
“你们的？”史蒂夫的关注点不太对。  
“九头蛇的。”巴基不耐烦地纠正道。  
“巴基，尽管他现在长着我的脸，但我希望你……”  
娜塔莎咳嗽了一声。  
巴基警告性地用机械臂甩了一下桌子。  
“那么，就是说，电力公司被渗透了。”巴顿赶紧将话题引入正轨。  
“这就是为什么电力公司能这么快恢复职能的原因，多亏了九头蛇的领导。”山姆讥讽道，“看来爱岗敬业小红花发错了，新闻业才是第一个恢复正常的行业，这的确更符合我们的一贯印象。”  
“难怪我一直没有收到供电异常的报告，我本来要求他们监测到哪里有集中耗电的地方就通知我的。”史蒂夫的声音说。  
“他们掌控了电力，说明他们需要电能，或者说，需要能量。”娜塔莎分析到。  
“而且是遍布地球的能量，”班纳补充道，“获得大量能源的方法有很多，有一些更简便高效。”  
遍布世界的据点，连接全球的能源网，红骷髅要干什么？  
机舱中一阵沉默。  
“准备战斗。”史蒂夫说。

如果不知道敌人要干什么，阻止他就对了。

————————————————————————————

进攻比想象中的轻松，复仇者很快就攻破了最后一扇大门。  
红骷髅站在一个黑色的，有一面墙那么大的机器前，那东西有一个巨大的基座，向上分出五个分叉，直通天花板，每一个分叉上高高地闪烁着一个亮点。  
是五颗无限宝石。  
蓝色的空间宝石、红色的现实宝石、紫色的力量宝石、黄色的精神宝石、绿色的时间宝石。  
“你们来晚了。”红骷髅回过头来，用史蒂夫的脸狞笑着。

史蒂夫还回去的宝石是假的，除了灵魂宝石，其余五颗宝石已经在不知什么时候被红骷髅从毫无防备的复联总部掉了包。  
红骷髅用现实宝石制造出了那五颗赝品，并分别给予它们一点点真品的能量，足够暂时骗过所有人。  
红骷髅没有能力像灭霸那样掌控这些宝石，所以他做了这台机器，将宝石的能量通过机器提取、聚合，进而为己所用。  
五个分叉下，五束能量通道的交汇处，还有一个空洞。  
那是灵魂宝石的位置。

事情发生在一瞬间，不知道红骷髅按下了什么开关，五颗宝石同时亮起，旺达拼命挡住了一部分能量，剩下的一部分向其他的复仇者冲去，而巴基被其中一束罩住，挟裹着，离地而起，镶嵌在了那个最中心的，属于灵魂宝石的空洞中。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

班纳替复仇者挡下了其余的能量，山姆飞起来想要去抓住巴基，被力量宝石击退，旺达接住了他，娜塔莎冲过一片混乱，拉下了房间角落里的电闸——毫无用处，那机器不是靠电力运转，娜塔莎没有时间去奇怪那些从基座下拖出去的电线是干什么用的，见断电无用，便直接将一颗小型炸弹向操作台掷去，中途却被一束红光击碎。巴顿不停地向红骷髅射箭，却都被红骷髅以四倍的敏捷躲过，落空的箭矢自动引爆，炸得房间中乌烟瘴气。  
五颗宝石再次同时亮起，五道能量光束倾泻而下，停在巴基头顶半米的地方，却不再继续向前，等待着灵魂宝石的响应。  
巴基感到自己的左臂火烧一般发着烫——史蒂夫在阻止灵魂宝石与其他宝石汇合。  
迟迟没有等到灵魂宝石响应，红骷髅等不及了，于是他暂时关上了灵魂宝石的通道开关，五道光柱直接在巴基上方汇集，向着复仇者袭来。  
这一次复仇者们分散得太开，旺达尚未从前一次对抗中缓过气来，面对新一轮的进攻仅能勉强自保，班纳也分身乏术，巴基在高处看到山姆、巴顿、娜塔莎三人直接暴露在宝石的攻击之下，紧张得张嘴想要喊叫，突然听到史蒂夫的声音在一片爆炸声中清晰地传来：  
“巴基，对不起。”  
巴基还在盯着下方的战况——山姆眼看就要被击中了，一时没反应过来史蒂夫说了什么。  
等等，他说什么？  
巴基扭头看向自己的左臂，就在史蒂夫说完那句话后，它突然通体发出耀眼的橙色光芒，并且一路顺着通道向上冲去，那道新出现的橙色光柱太过强大，竟一下子冲散了巴基头顶那团五颗宝石汇聚起的能量点。  
所有在房间中乱窜的光线没了能量源，瞬间消失殆尽。  
在这宝贵的几秒钟内，旺达打碎了巴基的禁锢，山姆在半空中接住了他，巴顿扬手向红骷髅射出一箭——照例被躲过了。  
“又没射中，你这个——”  
“往后看。”巴顿抬抬下巴，冲他一笑。  
磁性箭头牢牢地吸附在红骷髅身后的操作台上，然后炸弹爆炸，炸毁了那些开关。  
红骷髅大吼着，按下了墙上的机关。  
房间左右两边的墙壁突然塌陷，露出了藏在它们后面的东西——九头蛇真正的精锐兵力。

山姆大喊着让所有人撤退，并拽着巴基从空中飞过，领着所有人撤向他们攻进来的大门方向。班纳踢倒了一根柱子，为其他人提供了掩体，自己冲锋陷阵，想要靠近红骷髅，阻止他修复那些开关，但九头蛇士兵数量太多，三台重型武器令班纳也一时无法前进分毫。  
巴基顾不得其他，一心对着自己的机械臂大吼着史蒂夫的名字，希望得到回应。  
“巴基，刚刚怎么回事？”娜塔莎弯腰躲避着激光枪，艰难地移动到了他的身边。  
“他控制了灵魂宝石！他刚刚用灵魂宝石冲散了那个光圈！”巴基用发狂的声音吼道，“他还，还说……”  
“说什么？”娜塔莎问。  
“他向我道歉，说对不起。”巴基紧张得嗓子发紧，娜塔莎要很认真才能听清他在说什么。  
其余复仇者通过耳机也听到了他们的对话，一时间所有人的心都沉了下去。  
要是仅仅推开红骷髅，或者给巴基发发热，向战舰发送个信号，史蒂夫就需要一些时间休息，来恢复精力对抗宝石，那么刚刚控制宝石发出那么大的能量，史蒂夫会怎么样？  
他向巴基道歉，他已经知道了后果。  
那是他给巴基留的最后一句话，他请求他的原谅，没有能够陪他走到最后。

“我去找他，”巴基从牙缝中挤出一句话来，“旺达，送我进去，我去把他带回来。”

没有人劝阻他，大家都知道，谁也劝阻不了他。  
“去带他回来，伙计，这里交给我们。”山姆在耳机中说道，他正绕着一根横梁飞着，躲避着带有自动瞄准的弹头。  
旺达把双手分别罩在巴基的头上和机械臂上，集中精力做着准备。  
娜塔莎抓紧时间对巴基说着：  
“要确保你的生命线一直跟着你，那是指引你们回来的路。”  
“千万不要被吸进黑洞，一旦被吸进去，就再也出不来了。”  
“还有，宝石会试图制造幻象，消磨你的精力和意志，你要分清幻觉和现实。”  
“我该怎么分清它们？如果它做出一个假的史蒂夫呢？”巴基问。  
“它或许会这样，但如果你面前的史蒂夫是真的，你会知道。”娜塔莎说，“用你的灵魂，巴基，宝石能够蒙蔽你的眼睛，但不能蒙骗你的心，世上任何东西都不能蒙骗我们的灵魂。”

————————————————————————————————

巴基进入了灵魂宝石。  
刚开始，他好像走在一片黄昏下的高原，空气中溢满了橙黄色的光，四周好像什么都有，又好像什么都没有，巴基心中念着史蒂夫，一心只往那光的深处走去，不过多时，他知道自己到了——好似一条河流，飘在空中的河流，隔开了对面与这片看似宁静的高原。  
透过那些似水的流体，巴基能看到对面暗流涌动，空间远不似这边平静。  
巴基知道，穿过这道河流屏障，便是娜塔莎所说的灵魂宝石营造的灵魂地狱，所有被吞噬的灵魂在那里被磨去精神与希望，最后归于虚无，化为宝石的一部分。  
但那边有他的史蒂夫。  
有史蒂夫的地方，地狱也是天堂。  
巴基向后看了看，那条由自己的生命延伸过来的细细亮线还忠实地跟在自己身后，指引着归途的方向。  
巴基深吸一口气，穿过了那层水幕。

有那么一刻，他以为自己又回到了西伯利亚的暴风雪之中。  
砭骨的寒风扑面而来，立时将巴基吹翻了几个跟头，且威力比之寒风尤甚，这些灵魂宝石制造的能量流仿佛比无差别横扫一切的狂风更具智慧，它们能够辨别出灵魂的所在，并针对那个方向进行猛攻。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基忍着周身刀割般的疼痛喊道，他当时真该问问史蒂夫是怎么找到娜塔莎的。  
“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！史蒂夫——”巴基跌跌撞撞地向前走着，声音一出口就被那些能量流刮碎了。  
史蒂夫居然在这里面呆了那么多天！巴基心痛地想着，他的声音听上去那么稳定——他甚至还和自己开玩笑！

“巴基？”不知道是从哪儿冒出来的，史蒂夫突然就出现在了不远处，“天哪！”  
史蒂夫跑了过来，扶住了巴基被刮得东倒西歪的身体：“你怎么在这里？”  
“带你回去。”巴基咬着牙说，“你这个白痴。”  
“天哪，巴基，你不该来的。”  
老天，他为什么这么多废话，迈开腿和我走不就行了？巴基已经被能量流折腾得有些迷糊了，他抬腿想领着史蒂夫往回走，却被突然出现的一股强烈的气柱撞到了小腿，巴基立即摔了下去。  
史蒂夫连忙抱住了他，蜷起一条腿将他抱在怀里，巴基发现一旦他倒下，一旦他的意志松懈一点儿，宝石对他造成的伤害便变本加厉地放大。  
巴基习惯了在史蒂夫的怀中放松，史蒂夫抱住他的时候，他松懈了一瞬，只一瞬，他就感到了自己的灵魂被拆解的剧痛。  
巴基几乎晕过去。  
史蒂夫抱紧了巴基，抬头向着一个巨大的光点喊了起来，巴基这才注意到，所有的能量都是那个光点发出来的。  
“放了巴基，我求你，让巴基出去，我会停止抵抗，只要让巴基出去。”  
巴基揪住了史蒂夫的领子，想冲他的脸上狠狠地打一拳。  
但他很快意识到：这不是史蒂夫。  
巴基松开了手。  
史蒂夫不会这么软弱，他永远不会妥协，哪怕是用自己做筹码也不会！  
这个念头一起，“史蒂夫”便消失了。  
灵魂宝石制造的幻象。

然后，巴基又遇上了很多次幻象，趁着与他说话想要绕过他掐断生命线的、撕下自己的脸皮露出藏在后面的红骷髅的脸的、对着巴基硬邦邦地说“谁他妈是史蒂夫”的，简直五花八门。  
巴基有了怒气：在外面的世界，他就被红骷髅扮成的史蒂夫骗，进了这里，他依旧被一个又一个的幻象玩弄。  
他受够了被人玩弄自己的脑子！  
上一次他被人搞乱了脑子七十年，是史蒂夫帮他整理好了它，这一次，他得为了史蒂夫，自己将脑子搞清楚。  
史蒂夫还在等着他。  
有了这个念头，周围的能量也减弱了一些——灵魂宝石怕的就是灵魂的对抗意志。  
巴基闷闷地想，难怪史蒂夫一进来就能找到娜塔莎，那小子一辈子都在和别人作对，从布鲁克林的小混混到宇宙的五原石。

巴基继续向前走，离那条河流越来越远。  
这就是了，巴基看着远方，感受着那股强烈的感应。  
没有为什么，这就是娜塔莎所说的，灵魂会自己告诉他，史蒂夫就在前面。

他看到了史蒂夫。  
一个浑身是血的史蒂夫，倒在地上，被宝石的一股股能量包围着，撕裂着皮肉。  
那是强行控制灵魂宝石的代价，当这个被奥丁承认的灵魂终于用尽了自己的全部力量，灵魂宝石开始了它的报复。  
史蒂夫扭过头来，看到了呆呆地站在那里的巴基，失神的双眼中有了一丝光彩。  
他艰难地向巴基伸出一只手：“巴基……”  
巴基软着腿走了过去，跪下来，握住了这只手。  
“巴基……”  
史蒂夫还想说什么，一道橙色的能量利刃精准无误地划开了他的喉咙。  
灵魂宝石留着史蒂夫的命，只为了在巴基眼前将他杀死。  
巴基浑身的力气都随着史蒂夫咽喉处汩汩流出的鲜血流失殆尽。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

巴基抖着手摸上史蒂夫的脖子，想要帮他堵住那个还在往外流血的致命伤口：“史蒂夫，求你，求你，别……”  
不远处出现了一个黑洞，那是娜塔莎提到过的灵魂的坟墓，一旦灵魂不再反抗，它们将被黑洞吸收，彻底分解，为宝石所用。  
深渊的入口静静地等待着，但史蒂夫一直睁着眼睛看着巴基，眼中的光芒一直没有熄灭，所以黑洞一直不能如愿。  
巴基收紧了手指，他感觉到能流出的血已经不多了，巴基慌了，他将史蒂夫上半身抱起来，将自己的头埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上，哭了出来：“史蒂夫，求你……”  
黑洞往前进了一步，开始向外产生吸力。  
巴基感到史蒂夫挣了一下，于是赶紧将他放开，史蒂夫用细如蚊呐的声音说：“看着我……”  
“好。”巴基喃喃地说，把这当做临终告别。  
于是他就一直看着史蒂夫的眼睛，那双蓝宝石一样的双眸，那里面没有受伤的痛苦，没有将死的悲伤，也没有离别的遗憾，有的只是平静和温暖。  
巴基太熟悉这双眼睛了，就是这双眼睛，一次又一次地把他从冬兵的意识中拉回来，史蒂夫刚把他找回来的那一年里，他常常神志不清，分不清自己是谁，固执地想要完成潜意识中未完成的那个任务，史蒂夫就用这双眼睛，与他狼一样凶狠的目光对视，他的暴戾与杀气投入那片湛蓝的湖水，如银鱼入海，打个水花就不见了，然后史蒂夫小心翼翼地走过来，将他和他手上的小刀（或是随便什么武器）一起揽入怀中，一遍一遍叫他的名字，把他从幻象中唤醒……

“巴基，巴基……”  
史蒂夫的声音突然放大了，像是突然取出了耳朵里的棉花。  
巴基眨眨眼，黑洞消失了，史蒂夫正躺在他怀里看着他，发现巴基的眼睛开始正常聚焦，便冲他露出了一个微笑，依旧虚弱，但身上没有血，咽喉处也好好的。  
史蒂夫体力虽竭，但意志依旧，灵魂宝石还没有能力将史蒂夫伤成那样。  
“巴基，听得到我吗？”史蒂夫举起一只手，轻轻握住了巴基的手腕，“没事了，不管你看到了什么，已经没事了。”  
巴基意识到自己还捂着史蒂夫的脖子，连忙松开了手指。  
是灵魂宝石。  
它让巴基面对真正的史蒂夫，巴基的灵魂的确认出了他要找的人，但双眼却被蒙蔽。  
完全的谎言并不可怕，能真正摧垮一个人的，往往是稍加扭曲的现实，他的心告诉他这是真的，而恶魔却藏在不引人注意的角落。  
幸好，史蒂夫有丰富的经验把巴基从各种各样的幻觉里拉回来。

“巴基，你刚刚抱着我哭，还掐我的脖子，”史蒂夫能感受到巴基已经恢复正常，笑了起来，“我还以为你又想掐死我。”  
巴基被这个“又”字逗笑了，当年冬兵最喜欢做的事就是用机械臂掐死史蒂夫，多到数不清的次数里，巴基回过神来，发现自己正掐着史蒂夫，将他提溜在半空中。  
“要是我打算掐死你，你要知道反抗！白痴！”巴基为这个与他吵了无数次。  
“不会，巴基”史蒂夫总是笑着说，“你永远也不会杀死我。”

巴基觉得脸上有点湿，想到自己刚刚抱着史蒂夫哭过，感觉十分丢人，于是他一把将怀里的史蒂夫掼在了地上：“起来，我们出去。”  
史蒂夫夸张地叫了一声，半天不挪窝。  
“你要先睡一觉吗？”巴基抱起了双臂。  
“我起不来，巴基，”史蒂夫很无奈地趴着，“你以为我刚刚为什么躺在地上？”

巴基这才想起史蒂夫刚刚以一己之力对抗过五颗宝石的事实，只是史蒂夫总让他感到无比强大和安心，他潜意识里从未想过史蒂夫会倒下爬不起来。  
巴基又想起史蒂夫这些天来一刻不停地遭受的磨难。  
巴基觉得鼻子酸酸的，恐怕又要流泪，连忙抹了一把脸，将史蒂夫从地上搀了起来，架在自己的肩膀上，让他看自己身后延伸的那条细细的生命线：“我带来的生命线，我们顺着它走，就能出去。”  
史蒂夫抓紧了巴基的肩膀，抬眼看了看那条银色的长线，他当初就是被红骷髅断了这条线才一直困在这里出不去。  
“好，我们出去，”史蒂夫笑了，他就知道他的巴基会来找他，他们总能找到彼此。  
“顺便问一句，出去后我能睡一觉吗？”  
“不能，队长，”巴基用充满遗憾的声音说，“外面有一大群九头蛇夹道欢迎，你会被吵得睡不着的。”

一旦走起路来，巴基才真实地感受到史蒂夫有多么虚弱，他几乎整个身子都吊在自己身上，巴基不得不用力搂着他的腰才能保证他不会滑到地上。  
宝石意识到他们就要出去了，空间中的能量更是激蹿起来，巴基架着史蒂夫，几乎是一寸一寸地向回走着。

——————————————————————

一阵阵巨大的爆炸声中，罗德的声音从耳机中传了出来，山姆不得不飞离中心战场，在稍微清净一点地地方才能听到他在说什么：  
“我查了纽约电力总部，在楼顶发现了一个伪装成水箱的接收装置，不知道是干什么的，我通知了其他人，他们在各自地区的供电所也发现了类似装置，每个地方的接收装置不会只有一个，已经有人在他那里找到了第二个，但没法在短时间内全部找到。”  
山姆联想到了娜塔莎拉下的那根无用的电闸，还有那台机器后面拖出去的电线。  
那不是能量输入口，是用来输出的。  
山姆明白了红骷髅的计划，他要依靠遍布各大城市的电力网，将宝石的能量直接传输到每一个用电终端，所有人，只要家里有哪怕一个电热水壶，都不能幸免于难。  
“山姆！”班纳吼道，他也明白了红骷髅要干什么，“来不及了！”  
来不及了，无论做什么都来不及了，他们不可能在这么短的时间里组织起军队攻占满是九头蛇的发电厂，也不可能在这么短的时间里疏散还在为五年的物业费与催缴员争吵得热火朝天的居民，也不可能在这么短的时间里冲过面前的重重火力，阻止红骷髅——天哪，他已经开始调试机器了！  
“拦住他！拦住他！”山姆绝望地大喊。  
“你以为我们在干什么？”巴顿从一具尸体上拔出箭头，对着上方吼回去。  
“巴基，看巴基！”娜塔莎也加入了对吼的行列，“那是怎么回事？”  
一直静静地躺在掩体后面的巴基，此刻左臂突然放出橙色的光来，紧接着，灵魂宝石从其中升了起来，脱离了巴基的左臂，一直升到了半空中。片刻之后，灵魂宝石光芒大盛，而机器上的另外五颗宝石也纷纷亮起，响应着它，五道不同颜色的光芒从五个分叉上射了出来，汇入了灵魂宝石。  
交战双方都停了下来，被这个突如其来的变故惊呆了，不知道究竟发生了什么。

——————————————————————————

宝石内部，肆虐的能量流突然增大了几倍，而巴基与史蒂夫正好已经走到了那条河流前面。  
史蒂夫不知道哪里来的力气，猛地一下将还没反应过来的巴基掷了出去，自己留在了河流的这一边。  
巴基翻身而起，隔着水幕，他看到对面的空间像煮沸了一样，能量流发疯一般乱窜，史蒂夫勉强站立着，失去了生命线的引导，他再也分不清方向。  
巴基突然发现上方产生能量流的光点开始变大，聚集起一个耀眼的光球，其中的能量密集得仿佛要形成实体。  
巴基大吼一声，跨过了水幕，在那团光球砸下来之前冲向史蒂夫，将他推到了一边。  
史蒂夫扭过头来，正看到巴基被光球直直地砸中，身后的生命线登时断裂，而一个黑洞适时地张开血盆大口，将巴基吞了进去。  
史蒂夫毫不犹豫地跟着跳了进去。

黑洞是灵魂的坟墓，这里的空间比之之前更加险恶，空气仿佛都是实体，从四面八方挤压过来，碾压着一切尚在苟延残喘的躯体，猛烈的黑色风暴冲击下来，如同一柄柄利刃，对灵魂进行着最后的分解。  
史蒂夫将巴基护在身下，替他隔开那些风暴形成的刀锋和气流中灼人的火焰。  
灵魂宝石一股一股地释放出能量，更加猛烈地攻击着下方的两个灵魂。  
被吸进黑洞，灵魂就只能任凭宰割，再也没有什么意志能与宝石对抗。  
这个它垂涎已久的强大灵魂，终于要完全属于它了。  
再加上他身子下面的那个，灵魂宝石能感受到，加上那一个，这个灵魂才真正完整。  
巴基想回抱史蒂夫，但被光球轰炸过的四肢仿佛不是自己的，他只能眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫的身体越来越透明，感受着抱住他的手臂越来越无力……  
但史蒂夫一直没有消失，一直没有放手。

“巴基......”  
“别再见鬼的说对不起，你没什么对不起我的。”  
“我爱你”  
史蒂夫把头垂到了巴基颈间，气若游丝，“早该和你说的。”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

“他们被吸进去了，被吸进黑洞里了！”娜塔莎瞪大了眼睛，看着宝石上突然出现的黑色光斑。  
巴顿手一抖，生平第一次射偏了一支箭。  
旺达绝望地捂住了嘴，看着头顶的宝石，黑色光斑逐渐消失，黑洞入口关闭，他们再也出不来了。  
“队长……”山姆停在了一根尚存的房梁上，茫然地念了一声，目之所及，是百倍于复仇者的九头蛇兵力。  
红骷髅用史蒂夫的身体大笑着，他终于完全拥有这具躯体了。  
九头蛇士兵拉下了被娜塔莎推上去的电闸，能量传输即将开始，所有工厂、学校、住宅都将毁于一旦。  
然而什么也没发生，机器上镶嵌的五颗宝石的能量并没有按照他的设计流入电缆，而是依旧向悬在半空中的灵魂宝石汇去，被灵魂宝石尽收囊中。  
它还在等，等着黑洞内的那两个灵魂消散。

获得了其他五颗宝石的能量，黑洞中加诸于灵魂的伤害成五倍地扩大，但无论经历了多少利刃穿刺或火焰灼烧，那个早已虚弱不堪的灵魂依旧存在，依旧死死地护着他下面的那一个，那个被光球砸中，同样奄奄一息的灵魂。  
灵魂宝石突然明白了：只要他身下的这个人还在，还需要他，他的灵魂就不会泯灭。  
于是宝石改变了进攻方向，从侧面猛地扫过一股巨力，撞开了两人。  
所有的伤害都集中在了巴基一个人的身上，宝石知道，这个灵魂散了，史蒂夫的灵魂也不会再坚持太久。  
巴基一直被史蒂夫护在身下，此时猛然完全暴露于铺天盖地的能量乱流中，周身每一寸皮肤都如遭零割碎剐一般，巴基大叫了一声，随即又死死咬住了嘴唇，他不愿史蒂夫听见。  
宝石因这一声惨叫备受鼓舞——这个新进来的灵魂坚持不了多久，就会灰飞烟灭。  
一轮尖利的能量风暴刚刚刮过巴基，旋即立刻转向，不让巴基有任何喘息的机会，其中的能量粒子聚成一片，将巴基罩在其中，于是巴基又沉沦在窒息般的烈焰炙烤中。  
宝石一次又一次地发力，巴基的灵魂逐渐变得透明，那些构成他的实质的东西被一点点剥离、粉碎，无数锋利的光刀轻易地穿透他的身体，疼痛直达骨髓。  
但巴基的灵魂同样一直不灭，在宝石的狂风骤雨般的摧残之中，这个灵魂如同一片被卷入海浪的枯叶，渺小、残破，却在一轮又一轮巨浪打过后固执地从水面显现。  
像低估了史蒂夫一样，宝石同样低估了这个灵魂。  
宝石不知道，这个灵魂，曾经独自在杀戮和冰冻中挺过七十年的漫漫长夜，被罪恶和鲜血浸染得面目全非，被无数次电流洗刷掉一切过往和温存，但只要一个名字，一句呼唤，仍能在一片焦土废墟上，抽枝发芽，郁郁葱葱。

班纳终究没有说错，灵魂，是属于上帝的东西，超越原石的力量，脱离时间和空间，在这个越来越复杂，也越来越荒唐的宇宙，在一个响指就能夺走一半生灵的疯狂年代，唯有灵魂，是唯一自始至终握在我们自己手里的东西。  
意志不熄，灵魂不灭。

宝石焦躁了起来，原本悬于半空的光球自己向红骷髅的机器飘了过去，精准无误地镶嵌在了属于它的位置上，那机器原本就为聚集六颗宝石的力量而打造，此刻又有了灵魂宝石的引导，五道分叉上，五道饱满耀眼的光柱倾泻而下，注入中央的灵魂宝石之中。

红骷髅大笑了起来，他以为计划终于成功了，并不去奇怪灵魂宝石为何突然就范。  
一道闪光劈过，史蒂夫的身体倒在地上，占有着它的红骷髅已然被宝石吞噬，拥有着空前强大能量的灵魂宝石瞬间将这个灵魂打散分解。

“我们都被骗了。”班纳喃喃地说。  
一切，从头到尾，都是灵魂宝石的阴谋，红骷髅不过是被它玩弄于鼓掌之中的小喽啰，它利用红骷髅得到了其余五颗宝石，制造了这台机器，控制了整个电力网，它将通过这张电力传输网，将自己的能量传入所有有生命的角落，那将是一场酣畅淋漓的掠夺，灵魂的浩劫。  
它还利用复仇者消耗史蒂夫的体力，它一步步纵容、引导他与巴基对话、接触，为巴基放电、发热、传输坐标，甚至允许他控制自己的能量对抗五原石，就是为了耗尽他的体力后吞噬他。

它几乎已经做到了一切。  
红骷髅已无利用价值，他被宝石奴役多年的灵魂最终填喂了灵魂的欲壑，复仇者已束手无策，只能静静地等待结局的到来，那两个顽固的灵魂也已经被吸入黑洞，永无翻盘可能。

只差最后一击。

黑洞内，六色光源在顶部聚集，六道能量流倾泻而下，挟裹着撕裂一切的力量砸向下方的灵魂。

而此时，史蒂夫终于艰难地挪了过来，抓住了巴基已经透明如蝉翼的手。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

“他们还在。”娜塔莎突然说。  
山姆猛地抬头，看向依旧在疯狂吸收能量的灵魂宝石。  
宝石迟迟没有下一步行动，那只有一个解释：史蒂夫和巴基还在抵抗，还没有屈服。  
“那小子，就是不知道放弃，是吧？”山姆咧开嘴，笑了出来，同时狠狠地擦了一把眼睛。  
“山姆，还记得队长上次怎么做的吗？”娜塔莎也笑了。  
“罗德上校，接通所有公共媒体频道，对，所有，我不管你用什么方法。”  
一分钟后，罗德在耳机中回复：“已接通。另外，我可能又要上一次军事法庭了。”  
“实时转播我下面说的话。”山姆深吸一口气：  
“所有人注意，我是山姆·威尔逊，复仇者猎鹰，这些天你们听说了不少关于复仇者的事情，真的或假的，从新闻或邻居那里，现在我将讲出全部真相。”  
“继众所周知的灭霸入侵事件之后，我们又一次面临无限宝石的威胁，据我们所知，攻击会通过电网系统传导，所以，切断你附近的所有电源，拉下你看得到的每一根电闸开关，待在家里或你认为安全的地方，男人保护好妇女和儿童，保持镇静，不要参与或制造任何骚乱。”  
“美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯于几日前被吞入灵魂宝石，性命垂危，但直到我说话的这一刻，他仍在抵抗。复仇者也是，我们尽了最大的努力，但仍然无法取胜，如果我们依旧孤立无援的话。然而很遗憾，目前的情况下，我们无法通过常规手段获得帮助——正如你们所见，在出具有效工资补发文件之前，警察局的门卫依旧拒绝上班。”  
山姆停顿了一下，娜塔莎冲他点点头，鼓励他继续，于是他继续讲下去：  
“现在我请求所有人的增援。”  
“所有接受过训练的士兵、特工，或是普通人，只要你认为自己有能力，并且有意愿参战，那么，拿起你们的武器，攻占离你最近的供电站，破坏电力传输装置，你们会遭到反击，因为大部分供电站已经被反政府武装渗透。”  
“我们无法指出哪一个是敌人，哪一个不是，但我可以给出判断方法。”  
山姆闭上眼睛，回想起史蒂夫当年在空天母舰上冲他喊的话来：  
“向你开枪的，就是敌人。”  
“有人会趁乱偷窃、抢劫、滥杀无辜，现在我们无法开庭审判、收集证据、完善流程，凭你的良心判断善恶，对抗他们。”  
宝石闪烁了一下，山姆看着宝石，补充道：  
“几天来，所有媒体一直在要求美国队长出面平息风波，但其实这些天里，他一直在战斗，孤军奋战——现在他需要你们，复仇者需要你们，地球需要你们，保护好我们的家园，保卫我们的灵魂。”

过了一会儿，罗德的声音从耳机中传来：“我不知道你在战场上还有空打草稿。”

——————————————————————————————

“巴基。”  
“嗯”  
“还记得那个……红骷髅打碎的杯子吗？”  
“嗯哼”  
“你之前总以为……那是一个奇迹，其实……不是的。我让贾维斯做了好多，好多……一模一样的……你打碎一个，我就偷偷……换上一个，你一直……没发现。”  
史蒂夫说得很艰难，一句话要分好几次喘气，有几次隔的时间太久，巴基以为他说不出话了，好在最后他还是把话说完了。  
“哼。”巴基轻轻笑了一下，用积攒了好久的一点力气捏了捏史蒂夫的手，这点力气，他本来打算用来和史蒂夫说最后一句话。  
“巴基，从来都……没有奇迹，奇迹……是我们自己……创造的。”史蒂夫也动了动手指，作为回应，“现在……你愿意和我……再创造一个吗？”  
巴基又捏了一下史蒂夫的手指，表示同意。  
“简单的很……只要……坚持住……山姆……他们……会有办法的，所以……坚持住，巴基……”  
史蒂夫没有再企图将巴基护在身子下边，他只是握着巴基的手，静静地承受着无时无刻不笼罩着他们的撕心裂肺的痛苦，等待着他所坚信的奇迹。

外面的世界，灯光一户一户地熄灭，电闸一个一个被拉下，青壮年自发走上街头，组成临时治安巡逻队，军警大院中聚集起越来越多的在役或退伍士兵，武器库的钥匙串莫名其妙地出现在库门前的地板上，没有接到任务书的特工从黑暗中出发。  
地下室中亮起了无数支蜡烛，露天避难所里，无数人抬头仰望繁星，为出征的战士祈祷，为地球祝福。

黑洞中，一条泛着银色光芒的亮线延伸了过来，它比六颗宝石的能量更耀眼，更强大。  
那是无数人的生命线，是复仇者曾经为之战斗的一切。  
现在，他们来接他们的队长回去。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

银色光河流淌过来，驱散了那些肆虐的能量风暴，将史蒂夫和巴基笼罩其中，温暖的光晕渗入肌体，原本残损不堪的两个灵魂以肉眼可见的速度恢复着生机。  
“巴基，我们走，我们回家。”史蒂夫比巴基恢复得快，他抱着巴基站起身来，将巴基的头埋在自己怀里，让他贴着自己的心口，感受生命的搏动。  
“嗯……回家”巴基在嗓子眼儿里咕噜了一句，依旧晕晕乎乎的。  
灵魂宝石慌了，它暂且放过史蒂夫和巴基，转而向电网中传输起自己的能量，企图先夺取那些电网系统终端的猎物，但很快它就发现，所有的传输线路都已被掐断，传出去的能量纷纷碰壁回流，竟全部无功而返。  
史蒂夫和巴基的灵魂生生扛过六颗宝石的摧残，为外界争取到了反应时间。  
宝石接连受挫，若此役失败，等待它的，又将是那几乎看不到尽头的沃米尔的寂寞牢笼，在那些单调得发狂的岁月里，它只有定下残酷至极的交换规则，迫使一对对至爱生离死别，才能聊以慰藉自己被无边的孤寂扭曲的内心。  
拥有智慧，真的是一种诅咒。  
而现在宝石愤怒得将它所有的智慧、谋略统统抛在了脑后，它只知道是这两个该死的灵魂一而再再而三地坏了它的好事，而他们现在就要逃出黑洞了！  
宝石再不管什么化解灵魂之力为己所用，它现在只要他们两个死！  
宝石集中起全部的能量，爆出一个霹雳，直追史蒂夫和巴基而来。  
此时，史蒂夫已拖着巴基挪到了黑洞入口。  
史蒂夫感到奇怪，他觉得巴基有点不对劲，明明应该已经恢复了大半体力，但巴基还是耍赖似的靠在他怀里，要他半抱半拖地向前走着，他叫“巴基”，巴基也不应，史蒂夫隐约有些害怕了，他甚至觉得自己抱在怀里的，不是他的巴基。  
好在他们已经到了黑洞入口，史蒂夫决定有什么问题出去再说。  
就在他们即将跨过被外界的生命线强行冲开的黑洞入口时，那道霹雳也正追到了他们身后，携万钧之势，贯穿了包裹着他们的生命护罩，直奔史蒂夫后心。  
一直软倒在史蒂夫怀中的巴基此时突然变得异常敏捷，他猛地抽腰转身，将史蒂夫往身后一拨，用胸膛挡下了这致命的一击。  
巨大的冲击力将史蒂夫撞出了黑洞。

那条无数生命组成的银色长河依旧忠诚地在史蒂夫身边流淌，将史蒂夫裹入其中，隔离宝石的伤害——出了黑洞，宝石彻底无法与之抗衡了。  
但史蒂夫对周遭发生的这些毫不在意。  
他对任何事情都在意不起来了。  
史蒂夫呆呆地坐在地上，保持着被撞出黑洞的姿势，不敢刚刚相信发生的一切。  
这不公平，这没道理，这绝不该是他们的结局！  
可事实摆在他的眼前，巴基被那道霹雳击中，直接劈散了灵魂。  
“万劫不复。”班纳和红骷髅的声音同时响起，鞭子般抽在他的心上。  
史蒂夫慢慢躺倒在地上，蜷起了身子，像要躲避那两个声音的鞭笞，又像是要驱赶胸口突然产生的巨大的空虚感——那里再也不会有一个人来填充了，他再也不能将那个人揽在怀里了。  
他听到山姆他们的呼喊，他们的声音顺着生命线传导了进来，他听到他们在叫两个名字，他们不知道，其中一个已经没有主人了。  
“史蒂夫！”“史蒂夫！”  
不，不要叫我，我不想去拯救世界，我连我自己都拯救不了。  
“顺着生命线回来！你们听得到吗——”  
不，我不想回去，我不想再回到一个没有巴基的世界里，天哪，我刚刚还说要带他回家……  
史蒂夫发出一声受伤的狮子般的嘶吼，将脸更深地埋进臂弯，这些天所有的折磨，都比不上他现在所感受到的痛苦。

“史蒂夫，你要在这里睡上一觉吗？”  
史蒂夫猛地停止了颤抖，很慢很慢地，他扭动僵硬的脖子，回过头来。  
巴基正抱着双臂，笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
“巴……巴基？”史蒂夫笨拙地开口，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
巴基看着史蒂夫一副“接二连三打击过大可能造成永久性痴呆”的样子，不禁笑出了声，他蹲下身去，将史蒂夫抱进了自己怀里，把那颗金色的毛茸茸的脑袋压进自己的肩膀，让他好好感受这个身体实实在在的触感。  
“我没事，史蒂夫，我没事，我们一会儿就回家。”  
“可是……刚刚……”史蒂夫整张脸都压扁在巴基身上，但依旧努力发出声音来。  
真固执，不愧是我的史蒂夫，巴基心里想道。  
“那不是我，是冬兵。”  
史蒂夫将脑袋拔出来，瞪大眼睛看着巴基。  
巴基笑着放开了史蒂夫：“你应该也知道，我身上一直存在着两个灵魂，班纳管这叫双重人格，还是精神分裂来着？”  
史蒂夫点点头，这他知道，这些年冬兵的那部分虽然在他和巴基的努力下已经被彻彻底底地压制住了，但冬兵的确还在。  
灵魂是最坚韧的，外力很难彻底摧毁一个灵魂，除非它自己放弃了。  
“难怪刚刚我觉得你有点怪，那是他？”  
“是，”巴基点点头，“刚刚的剧痛唤醒了他，就像洗脑带来的痛苦，他习惯在疼痛中被唤醒。”  
“可他为什么要救我？”史蒂夫皱着眉头，如果是冬兵，他实在没有理由替他挡下那一击。  
巴基叹了口气，思索了一下，仿佛在考虑从哪说起，最后他开口道：“那个杯子，其实，我也有事情瞒着你。”  
巴基轻轻笑了一下，接着说下去：“你以为你天天在我的牛奶里掺东西，我会喝不出来？冬兵会喝不出来？”  
“你知道？”  
“我当然知道。”  
“那你还喝？”史蒂夫想起冬兵是一个极度缺乏安全感的人，他背着他往他的牛奶里下药，他竟然喝了下去？  
巴基眨了眨眼，移开了目光，再开口时，语气中竟带了些醋意：“他知道你不会伤害他。”  
巴基叹了口气：“冬兵这一生遇上过许许多多的资产管理员，但他们从未把他当人看待过，只有你，史蒂夫，你是他这一生唯一的温暖。”  
“再卑贱的灵魂都渴望尊重，没有见过太阳，不代表不喜欢光明。你给他疗伤，给他食物，给他尊重，你甚至给了他一个家。”  
“他喜欢用机械臂掐你，你的确说对了一点，他不会真的杀了你，他只是喜欢这种感觉，这种被信任的感觉。——他还喜欢你的怀抱，尽管他知道，你一抱住他，我就会回来，他还是一次次放任你抱住他。”  
史蒂夫目瞪口呆，他想起了刚才巴基一个劲儿地往自己怀里蹭，要自己抱着他走路。  
巴基继续说：“尽管他明白，这些都不是给他的，而是给我的，”出于某些心理，巴基顿了一下，回味着“给我的”这几个字，然后继续说下去，“但他依旧爱上了这些，并且……为之付出了生命。”  
一个为了杀戮制造出来的灵魂，最终为了爱而死。  
二人久久无言。

“史蒂夫，有句话，我早该跟你说。”  
史蒂夫看着他，他知道是什么话，他自己刚刚在黑洞中对他说过。  
“我爱你。”  
在经历了所有的一切之后，他们互相拥抱着对方。

“史蒂夫！！！巴基！！！”外面的山姆几乎喊破了音。  
“老天，我们得先把活儿干完。”  
他们两个匆匆结束了这个拥抱。


	17. Chapter 17

完结章

山姆一边一个接一个地射爆那些九头蛇士兵的脑袋（谢天谢地，他们并没有像传说中的那样打掉一个长出三个），一边扯着嗓子喊史蒂夫和巴基的名字，他不知道宝石里面是什么情况，但他生怕因为自己少喊了一声导致他们两个出不来。  
好在，在山姆离嗓子喊哑还差最后一个名字的时候，通入宝石的那条生命长河突然倒流，并分出两个分叉，银色的光河分别灌入巴基和史蒂夫的躯体中。  
通讯耳机中一片欢呼。  
山姆此时正掠过巴基头顶，于是他收起翅膀，降落在巴基面前，张开双臂准备给巴基一个拥抱。  
巴基抄起手边的狙击枪，从地上一跃而起，枪管瞬间架上了山姆的右肩，枪托顶着自己的肩窝，“啪啪啪”放了三枪，干脆利落地震碎了山姆脸上挂着的笑容。  
山姆僵硬地顺着枪管回头，正看见史蒂夫向巴基举手致意，脚下是三具新鲜热乎的九头蛇尸体，并且他的目光神奇地绕过了正前方的自己，一点不落地落在了巴基身上。  
山姆愤怒地张开翅膀飞上了天。

“我们真的应该学习一下九头蛇的管理，明明他们的头儿已经没了，他们还是这么卖命。”巴顿大声抱怨着，他的箭囊已经告罄，现在他不得不挥舞着他的长刀贴身肉搏。  
“如果我是你的话，就从地上捡一柄枪用，冷兵器发烧友。”娜塔莎无情地嘲讽道。  
“队长，他们人数太多了，”旺达将一个九头蛇士兵举起来，扔向另一个，“我们不可能打倒他们全部！”  
“我同意，”班纳在砸一辆装甲车，“我们应该撤了。”  
“我们不能撤，宝石怎么办？”史蒂夫喊道。  
“把它们抠下来，打包带走！”山姆飞向机器的其中一个分叉，却被一股强烈的冲击打了回来。  
“它们不让我接近，它们好像有了自己的思想！”山姆大叫。  
“不是它们，是它，是灵魂宝石，它在控制其他五颗。”史蒂夫看着最中央的那颗橙色宝石，它还在源源不断地吸收着五个分叉流下来的光柱。

“旺达，再把我送进去。”史蒂夫说，“我们做个了结。”  
所有人几乎在同一时间叫了起来，表示反对：“你又要进去？”“你知道我们费了多大劲才把你弄出来的吗！”“你刚才离死掉就差一个蚁人！”  
等所有人把自己的那一份咆哮完后，巴基的声音从耳机中传来：“我和你一起去。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一下，只一下，便说：“旺达，送我们两个进去。”  
没有人蠢到真的去试图阻拦史蒂夫的决定，于是他们只好看着刚刚回来不到一分钟的两个人再次被送进灵魂宝石。

宝石明显不安起来，橙色的光芒一明一灭，原本均匀向下流淌的五色能量柱也波动起来，一些能量从渠中漏了出来，洒向四周，众人连忙低头躲闪，一些闪避不及的九头蛇士兵被那些能量碎屑扫中，登时化为灰烬，尸骨无存。  
又闪了几下，灵魂宝石彻底不再吸收能量，失去去路的五道能量流全部溢出传导通道，放烟花般向四面八方喷溅出去，眼看复联众人避无可避，一张巨大的银色光幕突然铺展开来，瞬间横跨了整个基地，兜住了所有失控乱窜的宝石能量，随即光幕收紧，将五色能量逼回自己的宝石体内，很快，五支分叉上只剩下五颗被银白色光幕包裹着的小亮点，紧接着，白色光线渗入宝石，五颗宝石渐次熄灭，陷入了沉睡。  
只剩最中心的灵魂宝石不肯就范。  
灵魂宝石的能量来源于灵魂，从没有人知道灵魂宝石的用法，就算是灭霸，也只是将它作为“六原石”之一，镶嵌在手套上——灵魂，本就无从驾驭。  
而史蒂夫，或许是第一个真正获得灵魂之力的人，不是驾驭，而是拥有，无数灵魂自愿追随他，服从他的指令。  
银白色与橙黄色光线交织、纠缠、扭曲、撞击，互不相让。  
灵魂对灵魂。  
史蒂夫不会输。  
因为这一次，除了灵魂，他还拥有爱。  
爱使灵魂真正无坚不摧。

一声惊天动地的爆响，灵魂宝石碎裂开来，橙色的碎片滚落一地。  
史蒂夫和巴基摔在了地上，现在他们大概真的需要睡上一觉了。

古一法师说，六颗无限宝石，是对抗黑暗力量的主要物质，没有它们，我们的宇宙将危在旦夕。  
但谁也没有去担忧少了一块灵魂宝石会怎么样，现在那些碎片被陈列在美国队长博物馆，供人参观。  
将世界的安危交于六颗闪闪发光的石头是愚蠢的行为——无比愚蠢。目前为止，那些石头除了给人们带来九头蛇、纽约大战、奥创危机、灭霸入侵、电网恶魔之外，没有在其他任何领域有过哪怕一丁点的建树。  
能保护我们的，只有我们自己。

END

————————————————————————————————

自己给自己完结撒花~

写这样的结局主要是我自己的一点私心，是我对复联四的一点遗憾，在这样一部终局之战里，我没有看到普通人的努力，哪怕一个超级英雄俯视死气沉沉的城市暗自叹息的镜头都没有，整部电影都是英雄的史诗，甚至英雄们的作战动机都是自己的至亲好友，普通人几乎是“捎带着”救回来的，这与超级英雄的初衷有点背道而驰。  
所以我没有写队长和巴基依靠彼此的爱自救于绝境，而是依靠普通大众的力量翻盘，最后队长和巴基将灵魂宝石撑爆也是我对绝对力量的否定，没有所谓的守护圣物，死物终究是死物，它的力量越强大，拿在不正确的人手中就越危险，人类是依靠人类群体自身的善良、勇敢、坚忍，才代代传承，生生不息。  
能够保护这个世界的，只有我们，绝对不会是某个异想天开的守护圣物，能够毁掉这个世界的，也只有我们，绝对不要妄想推卸责任于某个莫名其妙的邪物恶灵。

最后，遗憾一下好不容易写个长文，没能带上托尼一起玩，就当山姆说“如果我们没有保护好我们的队友，我们将为之复仇。”的时候带上他了吧（原复联1托尼对洛基说的话，原话是保护地球）

有两个番外


	18. 为你复活（番外）——冬兵之墓

墓地选在山的南坡，整座墓园阳光最充足的地方，他们猜冬兵会喜欢阳光。  
墓中放了一件破旧的作战服，那是史蒂夫找到他时他穿在身上的，一只崭新的水杯，上面画着两颗星星。  
这就是他们能在这个世界找到的，属于冬日战士的全部。  
史蒂夫和巴基整理好这个小小的坟茔，退后几步，看着墓碑上刻着的两行字：  
“Winter，？——2013”  
“这里埋葬着一个战士，他为恨而生，却因爱而死。”  
有名无姓。不知来路，只见归途。  
一片树叶落在墓碑上，史蒂夫伸手去拂，感到了手指下石料的坚硬与冰冷。他用手摩挲着石碑的棱角，想起巴基说的“他喜欢你的怀抱”，于是他走近一些，抱住了那块墓碑，与冬兵作最后的告别。  
对巴基，他从未吝惜过自己的拥抱，但是对冬兵……他想起冬兵生命的最后一刻，他缩在自己怀里，感受久违的温暖，而自己不停地在他头顶上方叫着“巴基”……他想起之前每一次冬兵意识苏醒，自己把那个冷酷而暴戾的身体揽入怀中，一声一声地叫着“巴基，巴基……”直到巴基重新从冬兵的身体里被唤醒。  
冬兵爱上了拥抱，然而这个世界从来没有一个拥抱是真正给予他的。——他甚至不曾拥有过母亲，未曾在母亲的怀中待过一时一刻。  
甚至，史蒂夫觉得，从某些方面上讲，自己对待他甚至还不如九头蛇，九头蛇至少会让他活着，而史蒂夫却想要他死——他死了，他的巴基才能回来。  
冬兵心甘情愿地喝下那些掺了药剂的牛奶，对巴基来说是药剂，对他来说就是赤裸裸的毒药。他顺从地跟着史蒂夫去做那些测评、检查、手术，在那些稀奇古怪的仪器将他罩起来之前，他偏着头看着史蒂夫，获得一个微笑鼓励，然后在被成功推出仪器之后，又获得一个拥抱奖励——巴基会在这个拥抱中，一次比一次稳固地回来。  
而他，融化在这个拥抱里，等待下一次巴基的不稳定状态出现。间隔一次比一次长，最后他再也没有机会露头。直到这一次，巴基在地狱般的痛苦中精神恍惚，他才得以再一次品尝那个人胸膛的温度。  
然后，万劫不复。

巴基在一旁不满地抱起了双臂：“你打算这样抱着它多久，一整天吗？”  
史蒂夫回过神来，笑了一下，松开了墓碑，转身又把巴基抱进怀里，轻轻说道：“别这样，巴基，他救了我的命。”  
巴基放开自己的胳膊，回抱着史蒂夫，然后用十分平板的语调说道：“我不喜欢他。我恨他。”  
史蒂夫用手抚上了巴基后颈的头发，没有说话。  
“你记得我费了多大劲儿才摆脱他吧。”巴基依旧用那种宣读交通法规的语调说着，“你也知道他用我的身体做过多少坏事。当你拼命保护这个世界时，他致力于毁了它。”  
“我知道，我没忘。”史蒂夫用手按摩着巴基的后颈，这是他之前陪着巴基度过不稳定期时，养成的习惯性的为巴基减压的方式，或者是为冬兵，他那时候经常不大能分清缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖或者拿着刀子满身杀气的究竟是巴基和冬兵，有时他们切换得很频繁，有时他们甚至同时出现。

“要我说，我赞成巴基的，”山姆一直坐在他们身后几米远的地方，看着他们修好这个墓地，“不管他救过你的命几次，他都是个……嗯……”  
山姆挑选着用词，最后他说：“坏人。”  
“还记得他把撕碎我的翅膀，然后把我从几千英尺的高空一脚踹下去的事吧？”山姆补充道，然后看了看史蒂夫，仿佛期待着他也能获得一个抱抱。

“我不否认。”史蒂夫放开了巴基，两人转身面对着冬兵的坟墓，一只大胆的松鼠跳到了那圈新土上，踩了踩，溜走了，“他做过的事永远不会一笔勾销。”  
“但他同时也是一个伟大的人，”史蒂夫叹了口气，轻得连身边的巴基都没感觉到，“他从未得到过任何正面的人类情感，却能无师自通地对生命中第一个对他好的人回报以爱。那些接受着温暖成长起来却忘恩负义回报社会以冰冷的人才是不折不扣的坏人，他从纯粹恨的泥淖中生出爱来，从这一点上说，他是个伟大的人。”  
山姆和巴基明白史蒂夫这话的意思，人类的美德代代相传，幼年时接受他人的善意，长大后将这份善良还给社会，这才有了群居，有了部落，有了文明。然而没有人知道这些维系着文明的善与爱的起源，就像世上第一只鸡蛋无从考证，亚当与夏娃只存在于传说，或许，那些美德的种子，就是冬兵这样的人创造出来的。

“好吧，美国队长说什么都是对的。”巴基耸耸肩，开始收拾回去的东西，不过趁其他两人不注意，他偷偷地用机械臂抹平了被松鼠踩乱的浮土。  
“队长，你退休了可以考虑去当律师。”山姆展开了翅膀，史蒂夫和巴基有两天的假期，他可没有。


	19. 为你复活（番外）——蛇盾play与天大的误会

史蒂夫和巴基拥有了两天病假，申请条上是娜塔莎替他们写的病因——战斗损伤，伤及灵魂。  
第一天，他们为冬兵修了一个墓。  
第二天，他们决定老老实实地在家待一天。  
巴基躺在沙发上啃着李子，看着史蒂夫收拾被他和红骷髅砸碎的桌椅板凳，心中毫无歉疚——他想起了他的讨债簿，老天，他为了套出史蒂夫的下落，搂了红骷髅的腰，还对着红骷髅使用了狗狗眼，还被踢，被打，被灌药，让始作俑者的这具身体打扫打扫卫生难道是过分的事情吗？  
“巴基，别吃那么多，对胃不好。”史蒂夫过来顺手端走了盛李子的碗。  
巴基慢了一步，没抢到，于是他开始放空双眼，露出一副呆滞的表情——标准的灵魂受创病人，可能还会导致精神分裂。  
史蒂夫坚定地将碗放进冰箱，转回身：“冬兵已经不在了，巴基，以后别想再用这招蒙混过关。”  
巴基只好把眼神和表情复位：“要是一个人已经至少一百岁了，他就不必在意他的胃。”  
史蒂夫重新拿起扫帚：“要是一个人还能活至少一百岁，他就必须在意他的胃。”  
永远别想在嘴皮子上战胜美国队长，巴基绝望地倒回沙发上。

唯一完好的桌子上放着的小型传真机“滋滋”地吐出一张任务报告（是啊，即使休假史蒂夫也不得不实时关注任务进展），史蒂夫拾起来，读到了纽约自来水厂全面恢复运转的消息。  
史蒂夫心情大好，他想把这个消息与巴基分享，一扭头却看见巴基正蹑手蹑脚地向冰箱的方向潜行。  
“巴基！”  
巴基懊恼地站直了身子：“有时候我真怀念九头蛇的你，至少他不会在乎我的胃怎么样。”  
史蒂夫突然想和巴基开个玩笑。  
看在上帝的份上，折腾了他们半个月的自来水厂过滤器恢复正常，为此他开一个小小的玩笑一点也不过分。  
史蒂夫松开手指，让纸条滑落在地板上，巴基困惑地看了看纸条，不明白史蒂夫为什么突然决定破坏自己一个小时的劳动成果。  
“你很怀念我？”史蒂夫笑着走向巴基，把嗓音变得尖了一些。  
巴基没反应过来，就被史蒂夫一把卡住了脖子，按在了墙上——史蒂夫记得红骷髅在那个牢房里就是这么对待巴基的，不过他注意收了劲儿，没有撞到巴基的后脑勺。  
巴基瞪大了眼睛。  
“怀念这样？”史蒂夫笑眯眯地问。  
巴基本能地抬起了胳膊，却被史蒂夫空闲的那只手捉住了手腕，两只手向上举着一起被按在了墙上。  
“这样？”史蒂夫凑近了巴基，盯着巴基近在咫尺的瞳孔，它们绿宝石一样闪着。  
天哪，他的眼睛真好看，史蒂夫不禁想。  
就这一下，让史蒂夫漏了馅，他努力藏在眼底的温暖此刻暴露无遗。  
巴基对上了他最熟悉的眼神，不由得松了口气——他就是凭着对这个眼神的熟稔把红骷髅认出来的——然后露出了对待被戳破恶作剧的孩子的那种笑来。  
史蒂夫感受到了巴基的突然放松，知道自己计划败露，但又不甘心就此罢手，于是他决心加把劲儿。  
史蒂夫紧一紧握着巴基手腕的手指，将它们更高地钳在墙上，恶狠狠地说：“老实点，士兵！”  
巴基笑嘻嘻地回答：“冬日战士听从命令，长官！”  
史蒂夫有了强烈的挫败感，突然灵机一动，认真地回想起了九头蛇对巴基做的那些残忍肮脏的事，眼神中果然露出凶狠来，就连脸上都好像蒙了一层寒霜。  
这下巴基有点慌了，他突然想到是不是红骷髅也像冬兵一样寄居在了史蒂夫体内，现在史蒂夫正在两个身份间不停地切换？  
巴基紧张起来，肌肉开始绷紧。  
史蒂夫心中有了愧疚：我吓到他了。手上不由得松了松，打算退开，可是他又想起了自来水厂——得了吧，整个世界都在以肉眼可见的速度奔向光明的未来，他的巴基才不会被这点小小的玩笑毁掉。于是史蒂夫重新眯起眼睛，默背着从九头蛇那里缴获的冬兵洗脑日志，把眼神重新调整成反派模式。  
巴基眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫的眼神和表情在短短的几秒中一变再变，更确信了红骷髅正在史蒂夫的体内苏醒，巴基急得什么也顾不上了，他得帮帮史蒂夫，就像当年史蒂夫帮助他对抗冬兵一样。  
史蒂夫是怎么帮他的来着？哦，对了，他通常抱住他。  
可巴基现在双手被制，没法抱他。  
怎么办？怎么办？怎么办？  
巴基快急哭了。  
史蒂夫凑得离巴基很近，寒冰似的语调不带一点儿温度：“我也想你，士兵，跟我回九头——”  
史蒂夫的思维突然断片。  
巴基吻住了他。  
史蒂夫呆呆地接受着这个吻，巴基粗暴地撬开了他的牙关，急切的舌头立即伸了进去，卖力地在他的口腔里勾取着，想要把他的史蒂夫捞回来。

“你说史蒂夫和巴基打了起来？还强吻了巴基？”娜塔莎震惊地重复了一遍。  
“千真万确，我在他们公寓的窗户外面看到的！”山姆说，“我当时正巧从那里飞过！”  
“正巧飞过？还目睹了完整的过程？”巴顿侦探一样抓住了山姆的陈述漏洞。  
“这不是重点！重点是他们打起来了！屋子里桌椅板凳碎了一地！队长把巴基按在墙上，一只手掐着巴基的脖子，还强吻了他！”山姆突然压低了嗓音，神神秘秘地说，“一定是感情上的事，会不会是巴基在外面有了新欢？”  
“不可能。”娜塔莎说。  
“不可能。”巴顿附和道。  
沉默了一会，三人同时向门口冲去。

“啊，他们已经不接吻了，不过史蒂夫还抓着巴基的手腕，他们好像真的在打架。”公寓对面的房顶上，挤着三个复仇者。  
“快看快看，他们分开了。”  
“他们在说话，在说什么？”  
“让开，我会读唇语。”巴顿挤开山姆，占据了最有利的观察地位。

史蒂夫和巴基已经结束了这场闹剧，巴基反复确认，这真的只是个玩笑。  
“没想到我们第一次接吻是因为这个，简直荒唐……”巴基翻着白眼，“你能把我的手放下来了吗？”  
史蒂夫还沉浸在对那个吻的回味中，一嘴的李子味……“什么？哦，抱歉。”史蒂夫松开了手，退得离巴基远一点。

“巴基说‘把我的手放下来’，队长说‘抱歉’”巴顿眯着眼睛说道。  
“强吻的一方一般确实会在事后道歉。”娜塔莎赞同地点点头。

由于被强行拉高，还挣扎过几次，巴基机械臂的甲片有些不顺，肘部的一个翘了起来，无法自行复原，巴基看了看，并不在意，用右手将它按了下去。  
“怎么这么松？”史蒂夫皱起了眉头。  
“还不是因为山姆，”巴基耸耸肩，“送你去时光机的路上我就说过，他总用我的机械臂给他的红翼充电。”

巴顿继续翻译：“队长说‘为什么松？’——他在说什么松？——啊，巴基提到你了，山姆，他们可能是因为你的事打起来的。”  
“提到我？”山姆突然有了不好的预感。

巴基趁机告状：“我们一起出任务的时候，他总是趁着我睡觉，打开我的这个甲片，把他的插头插进去，冲整整一晚上。”

巴顿艰难地读着，距离实在有点远了：“出任务的时候……趁我睡觉……打开我的……把他的……插进去……整整一晚上……”

巴基继续说：“它的电能是通过转化我体内的化学能供应的，每次早上起来我都觉得疲乏无力。”

巴顿：“我体内……早上起来疲乏无力……”

巴基：“我不同意，揍了他好几次，可他还是这样，屡教不改。”

巴顿：“我不同意……揍了……好几次……”

山姆发现巴顿和娜塔莎用惊悚的眼神看着他。  
“山姆，你怎么能……”  
“我没有！”山姆惊恐地说。  
“啊……队长说话了……他说‘我会去找他。’……山姆，尽管我不赞同你的做法，不过我建议你还是先收拾收拾躲一阵的好。”


End file.
